Amor real
by SaiyaLiinna
Summary: U.A, Bulma una joven rica esta enamorada de Yamcha un militar que no pertense a su misma clase social, por las intrigas de su madre Bulma termina casada con un millonario llamado Vegeta, tras esto Bulma descubrira quien es su amor real
1. Capitulo 1 El primer encuentro

**N/A: Este Fic estaba basado en una novela que a mí me gusta mucho titulada igual que mi Fic aclaro para los que puedan conocer la novela no es exactamente igual modifique varias cosas solo saque la trama en general y claro todo será al estilo dragon ball, no alterare la personalidad de los personajes excepto por la madre de Bulma ya que es indispensable para la historia, espero les guste si es así comenten :) Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la idea original de la historia es de la productora Carla Estrada xD**

**-**Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

Capitulo 1 El primer encuentro

-Vamos Yamcha estoy segura de que si hablas con mi padre el te aceptara- Dijo Bulma tomando las manos de su novio

-No lo se Bulma tu familia sabe que yo nunca podre darte todo lo que te mereces- Yamcha era soldado en el ejercito de la patrulla roja pero solo tenia rango de teniente y vivía humildemente mientras que Bulma era hija de una de las familias mas adineradas de la capital del oeste

-Tu sabes que a mi eso no me importa Yamcha yo te amo por favor inténtalo yo se que mi familia te aceptara- Dijo tiernamente Bulma

-Tienes razón Bulma, esta semana mi escuadrón tiene que partir a una misión pero en 3 semanas estaré de vuelta aquí, el mismo día que vuelva iré a tu casa y hablare con tu padre- Yamcha estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar con Bulma

-Esta bien amor pero ten mucho cuidado, ya tengo que irme mi madre debe preguntarse en donde estoy- Bulma llevaba casi 5 meses escapándose de su casa para encontrarse con Yamcha en el parque, luego de despedirse de su novio se dirigió a su casa

Mientras tanto cerca de la casa de la familia Brief se encontraba caminando un adinerado empresario

-Aun no puedo creer que tu padre te heredara toda su fortuna- Dijo un sujeto alto de larga cabellera

-Yo tampoco lo puedo creer Raditz, pero mírame de mendigo eh pasado a millonario empresario- Dijo un sujeto un poco bajo de estatura pero con un musculoso cuerpo

-Y cuando regresaras a tu casa Vegeta- Pregunto el amigo de la infancia de Vegeta

-No lo se, con esta tonta guerra es muy peligroso viajar creo que esperare unos días tal ves una semana- Hacia ya un tiempo había comenzado una guerra civil en las 4 capitales pues las elecciones para la presidencia las había ganado legítimamente el gobierno del pueblo, un gobierno que veía por los intereses de los pobres, pero la patrulla roja quien estaba conformada por las personas mas adineradas los habían acusado de fraude y se negaban a dejar el poder

-Tienes razón y supongo que ahora que eres una de las personas más ricas de la capital del este apoyaras las causas de la patrulla roja-

-Te equivocas, yo creo que el partido del pueblo gano honestamente las elecciones- Aunque Vegeta ahora era un hombre poderoso e influyente la mayoría de su vida fue pobre, pues por ser hijo bastardo su padre nunca lo reconoció como suyo hasta el día de su muerte.

Mientras los 2 amigos seguían hablando unos guerrilleros del partido del pueblo aparecieron por hay y comenzaron a armar un alboroto y al ir corriendo y gritando tiraron a una jovencita al suelo, Vegeta a pesar de ser frio y orgulloso era caballeroso y en seguida fue a ayudar a la joven

-Estas bien- Pregunto levantando a la joven

-Si muchas gracias pero me tengo que ir- La joven de pelo azul se marcho enseguida dejando con la palabra en la boca a Vegeta

-Baya que poco amable resulto ser la joven Brief- Dijo Raditz acercándose a su amigo

-La conoces- Pregunto Vegeta

-No en persona pero se que es hija de el científico Brief, pobre muchacha me da pena- Raditz llevaba mas tiempo en la capital de oeste y ya estaba enterado de todos los chismes que por hay corrían

-A que te refieres-

-Su familia esta en la completa ruina y su madre esta dispuesta a casar a su hija con quien le ofrezca mas dinero con tal de recuperar la honra de su familia, dudo mucho que le importe si es un buen hombre o no- Dijo Raditz mientras se dirigían a la casa de Vegeta en la capital del oeste.

-No vas a creer lo que escuche en la calle- Dijo la señora Brief a su hija y a su amiga

-Que sucede madre-

-Me dijeron que un viejo empresario ah muerto, le decían el rey Vegeta y al parecer tenia un hijo y le ah heredado toda su fortuna- En cuento la señora Brief había escuchado eso una idea se le formulo en la mente

-Y que con eso madre- Pregunto un poco aburrida Bulma

-Oh nada querida solo era un comentario por cierto pienso que deberíamos organizar una fiesta no te parece-

-Como se te ocurre madre con estos tiempos de guerra y tú queriendo hacer una fiesta además con que dinero tú sabes bien que la empresa no esta ganando nada- Claro que a Bulma le encantaban las fiestas pero también era consiente de que la situación no era la indicada

-Pues por eso mismo hijita es momento de tomarnos un descanso de tantas preocupaciones y divertirnos un poco- Claro que las intenciones de la señora Brief iban mas desviadas hacia otro lado

-Tu madre tiene razón Bulma deberíamos de divertirnos un poco- Dijo Milk la mejor amiga de Bulma

-Ush ustedes se lo toman todo a la ligera, pero ni hablar una fiesta no le hace daño a nadie- Le dijo Bulma a su madre y su amiga

-Haber si así por fin te encuentras un marido hija ya estas por cumplir los 30 y ni siquiera estas comprometida-

-Que tonterías dices apenas tengo 23- Bulma sabia que su madre no era una mala persona pero nunca aceptaría que se casara con un soldado pobre para ella las clases sociales eran muy importantes.

La siguiente semana la madre de Bulma se encargo de organizar toda la fiesta invito a las personas mas importantes de la capital del oeste, ellos también eran muy conocidos pues el padre de Bulma era un general retirado de la patrulla roja, además de que manejaban una empresa que en su tiempo fue muy importante.

-Vegeta te busca una señora- Dijo Raditz quien fue a abrir la puerta de la casa de Vegeta

-Buenas tarde señor, como tal ves ya sabrá mi nombre es Bunny Brief la esposa del general Brief, vera nuestra familia esta organizando una fiesta y me gustaría que usted y su amigo asistieran- Dijo amablemente la mama de Bulma

-A mi no me gustan esas cosas- Dijo fríamente Vegeta, la dura vida que llevo de joven lo volvió un hombre frio algo resentido con la vida, además no le gustaba socializar con la gente de dinero todos eran iguales, pretenciosos y huecos

-Bueno de igual manera esta usted invitado-"Baya que sujeto tan grosero pero con todo el dinero que tiene sigue siendo el mejor partido para mi hija"

-Vamos Vegeta ahora que eres millonario te lloverán este tipo de invitaciones y debes acostumbrarte, además ahí estará la jovencita que te llamo la atención- Dijo Raditz luego de acompañar a la señora a la salida

-Hmp no me interesa ya te lo dije y a mi no me llamo la atención esa vulgar muchacha-

-Pues yo si iré de seguro va a haber mucha comida y de la buena-

-Mm esta bien vamos pero solo voy por la comida, aunque para serte sincero de da un poco de curiosidad ver como se comportan esos insectos con dinero- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa de lado

-A si se habla Vegeta-

Al día siguiente a las 8 de la noche comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la mansión de los Brief, si bien la mayoría de las personas sabían que esa familia estaba en la quiebra, el buen nombre de la familia permanecía y por eso la mayoría de la gente asistió

-Grrr esto fue una mala idea, hay demasiadas sabandijas aquí- Dijo Vegeta muy molesto, nunca le gusto convivir con la gente

-Ya Vegeta deja de quejarte y mira el banquete- Dijo el amigo de Vegeta que al no escuchar un insulto como respuesta volteo a ver a Vegeta quien observaba como embobado hacia arriba.

En el segundo piso de la casa se encontraba Bulma recargada en el barandal con vista al salón principal, Bulma traía puesto un lindo vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo y un poco arriba de la rodilla, su larga cabellera azul caía por sus hombros

.-Veo que le interesa mi hija joven Vegeta- Dijo la señora Brief apareciendo detrás de Vegeta

-Hmp- Fue lo único que la señora obtuvo como respuesta, Vegeta no era un mentiroso a el le atraía esa mujer y no iba a decir lo contrario, claro tampoco significaba que lo fuera admitir

-Con gusto se la presento sígame por favor, sabe ella es soltera- Dijo la señora Brief mientras caminaba junto con vegeta hacia donde se encontraba su hija

-Bulmita querida mira quiero presentarte al señor Vegeta Ouji-

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Bulma sin mucho interés

-Bien yo me retiro los dejare solos para que conversen-

Bunny se alejo dejando sola a su hija, la cual platico un tiempo con Vegeta pero luego se disculpo y se retiro a su habitación, ella no estaba de humor para fiestas estaba bástate preocupada por su situación con Yamcha

-Vámonos ya estoy cansado de estar aquí- Dijo Vegeta acercándose a su amigo que estaba disfrutando de la comida, total sin Bulma en la fiesta no tenia caso seguir ahí

Raditz y Vegeta se dirigían a la salida cuando fueron detenidos por la señora Brief

-Tan pronto se retiran, no me diga que tuvo algún problema con mi hija-

-Para nada señora Bulma fue muy amable y agradable pero al parecer se sentía cansada y se retiro a su habitación, y nosotros aremos igual- Dijo Vegeta recordando que el poco tiempo que estuvo con Bulma ella se mostro amable sin mencionar que le pareció una muchacha seria e inteligente

Sin mas obstáculos Raditz y Vegeta se retiraron

-Amable y agradable? Valla Vegeta nunca te había escuchado hablar bien de una mujer por mas insignificante que fuera el alago para ti todas han sido fastidiosas, bobas, estúpidas y otros insultos jaja-

-Lo se- Contesto secamente Vegeta

-Ósea que esa joven no es ninguna de esas cosas- Raditz no lo podía creer, incluso comenzaba a creer que su amigo era gay pero ahora se veía bastante interesado

Al llegar a casa de Vegeta él le platico de lo que había hablado con Bulma y Raditz noto un brillo en los ojos de su amigo al hablar la peli azul, luego de un rato cada quien se fue a su habitación a dormir

"_Esa mujer es diferente, tiene que ser mía" _Peso vegeta antes de caer profundamente dormido

-Hija te sucede algo porque te retiraste así, déjame decirte que fuiste muy grosera con el joven Ouji- Dijo la señora Brief entrando a la habitación de su hija después de despedir al ultimo invitado

-Hay madre te dije que no estaba de humor para fiestas-

-Vamos Bulma así nunca te casaras, hablando de eso que tal te pareció el joven Vegeta es muy apuesto verdad-

-Si tienes razón y muy amable pero no me interesa mama- Dijo Bulma pues ya sabia a lo que se refería su madre

-Basta Bulma! No puedes seguir así tu belleza no ser eterna ni nuestro dinero tampoco! Es tu deber casarte con alguien que mantenga el prestigio de esta familia y el joven Vegeta es el indicado!- Grito algo exaltada la Sra. Brief

-Olvídate de eso madre no me voy a casar con alguien solo por su dinero yo quiero casarme por amor- Dijo Bulma mientras pensaba en Yamcha

-Hay Bulmita ya estas grande ya no vives en un cuento de hadas! Esta es la realidad ya nadie se casa por amor!- Dijo determinada Bunny

-YO SI ME CASARE POR AMOR! ME CASARE CON YAMCHA!- Grito Bulma ya arta de las tonterías de su madre

-Yamcha? Y ese quien es- Pegunto curiosa su madre

-Es un teniente de la patulla roja, es joven apuesto, caballeroso y me quiere mucho madre-

-Teniente? Estas loca! Debe ser un muerto de hambre! Seguro es un pelado que quiere aprovecharse de la hija de un respetado general para subir de puesto- A Bunny le hirvió la sangre solo de pensar a su hija casada con un pobretón como ese

-No digas eso madre! Yamcha es bueno y me quiere y en 2 semanas vendrá y le pedirá mi mano a mi padre estoy segura de que el aceptara! Es militar al igual que lo fue el-

-De ninguna manera! Yo no lo voy a permitir! Es mas mañana mismo invitaras a Vegeta a salir!- Bunny estaba decidida a emparentar con la familia Ouji

-Invitarlo a salir yo? Has perdido la cabeza una dama como yo jamás invitaría a un hombre a salir eso les corresponde a ellos y aun así no me interesaría su invitación yo amo a Yamcha y me casare con el- Bulma era una joven moderna pero en cuanto al amor ella era my chapada ala antigua le gustaban los caballeros, que le llevaran flores y ese tipo de cosas, ella no era un mujerzuela que andaba detrás de un hombre

-No me pienso quedar a discutir mas Bulma- Su madre se retiro dejando a una muy entristecida Bulma

A la mañana siguiente apenas se despertó Bulma fue a hablar con su padre, el cual se encontraba ya en su despacho leyendo un periódico

-Padre quiero hablar con usted- Dijo Bulma entrando al despacho

-Claro hija pasa- El general Brief era una persona muy alegre por lo que Bulma de inmediato noto por su expresión algo seria que algo no estaba bien

-Que sucede papa- Pregunto Bulma

-Ahh nada hija es solo que esta guerra me parece tan absurda todos sabemos que el partido del pueblo gano honestamente- El general a pesar de haber pertenecido a la patrulla roja era un hombre muy honesto y se alegraba de haberse retirado ase tiempo pues el jamás participaría en algo tan bajo como lo que estaban haciendo ahora

-Lo se, es todo muy injusto y dígame padre como va el negocio- Dijo Bulma tratando de sacar platica antes de abordar el verdadero tema de su visita

-Te seré sincero hija la Corporación capsula pronto quedara en el olvido debí haberme echo mas cargo de eso, debí pensar que no siempre podría ser militar y ahora este negocio esta en la banca rota- Dijo el padre de Bulma, esto desconcertó bastante a la peli azul en verdad su familia estaba en la ruina

-Padre si un hombre bueno y muy caballeroso viniera a pedirle mi mano usted aceptaría cierto- Como mencione antes para las cosas del amor Bulma era muy tradicional ella se casaría solo que su padre otorgara su mano

-Si el hombre tiene las características que dices por supuesto hija sabes que yo solo quiero tu felicidad- Dijo el general Brief acariciando la mejilla de su hija

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

-Pero dime Bulma a que va todo esto acaso ya tienes un buen candidato para ti- Dijo el general Brief sabiendo que su hija nunca antes había comentado algo referente a una pareja

-Pues en realidad si padre-

-Me alegra hija y dime cuando lo podre conocer- El sabia que a quien escogiera su hija estaría bien pues Bulma era una mujer con principios

-Claro lo conocerá dentro de 2 semanas bueno me tengo que ir quiero ver que puedo hacer por la empresa-

Bulma le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se retiro, ella omitió el tema de que Yamcha era pobre pues aunque sabia que su padre no era igual que su madre prefería omitirlo hasta que pudiera conocer a su pareja y se diera cuenta de lo bueno que era, después eso estaba segura que a su padre no le importaría lo demás, así decidida a casarse con quien era su primer novio se marcho a la corporación capsula pues había mucho que hacer ahí si quería sacar adelante la empresa

-Adivina quien soy- Dijo alguien tapándole los ojos a Bulma, ella de inmediato reconoció esa vos masculina

-Goku! Que bueno verte! Cuando llegaste?- Dijo Bulma abrazando a su hermano

-Hace media hora, nuestro padre dijo que estabas acá y de inmediato me vine para la corporación por cierto Bulma traigo malas noticias - Goku llevaba 2 semanas fuera tratando de conseguir un préstamo para lanzar a funcionar de nuevo la empresa

-No lo conseguiste verdad- Bulma en verdad se decepciono ella esperaba contar con que Goku pudiera conseguir ese dinero así la empresa mejoraría y ya no tendría que preocuparse por el dinero

-No Bulma creí que por estar fuera de la capital no nos sucedería lo mismo pero en todas partes se encargaron de corroborar si podríamos pagar el préstamo y al enterarse de que la empresa esta en la quiebra solo quedaba nuestra palabra de invertiríamos correctamente y podríamos pagar pero nadie me otorgo el préstamo- En la capital del oeste todos estaban enterados de la situación de los Brief así que ningún banco o prestamista se quería arriesgar y como el país estaba en guerra los bancos y prestamistas externos se ponían bastante estrictos para otorgar algún dinero así que debían investigar muy bien por lo que todos terminaban enterándose de la deplorable situación en que se encontraban los Brief y terminaban negándose

-Maldición! Solo necesitamos algo de dinero Goku y confió que con eso todo estaría resuelto- Bulma era un verdadera genio tenia cientos de diseños que sabia pondrían a la empresa entre las primeras pero necesitaba el dinero para crear los prototipos y claro eso no era algo barato

-Por cierto hermana como va lo de Yamcha- Goku era el único que siempre estuvo enterado de su relación con el militar incluso en ocasiones la ayudaba a que se viera con el

-Mal, mi madre se entero de todo y se niega a aceptarlo- Dijo Bulma triste por la discusión que tubo ayer

-Y papa lo sabe? El te dijo algo?- Pregunto el menor de los Brief

-No aun no lo sabe pero Yamcha prometió hablar con el dentro de 2 semanas-

-No te preocupes Bulma todo saldrá bien, oye que te parece si vamos a comer a algún lado me muero de hambre- Dijo Goku tocándose el estomago

-Claro Goku, podrías avisarle tu a mama que no llegaremos a comer yo olvide mi celular en casa- Dijo Bulma guardando sus cosas

En otra parte de la ciudad

-Vegeta tu celular esta sonando!- Grito Raditz quien esperaba a su amigo que había ido por algo de comer a la cocina, Vegeta regreso con una enorme bandeja de comida la dejo en una mesa y tomo su celular, cuando leyó el mensaje sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Que sucede- Pregunto Raditz a ver la reacción de su amigo

-Bulma Brief me invito a salir- Dijo Vegeta mientras cerraba su celular

**Aquí termina el primer capitulo, quiero mencionar que esta historia es un BXV, por cierto también les aclaro que no pienso abandonar mi otra historia pendiente ****La unión hace la fuerza ****(Así es, lo subraye con la intención de llamar su atención para que visiten también mi otro Fic xD) Estaré subiendo lo mas pronto que pueda capítulos de ambas historias, se que tal ves debería terminar primero una y luego comenzar la otra pero ya tenia este capitulo casi terminado y quise subirlo ya espero les agrade y repito comenten! :D**


	2. Capitulo 2 Un engaño

**N/A: Antes de comenzar con el capitulo quiero hacer unas aclaraciones sobre los cambios que hice las cuales son para las personas que conozcan la novela para quienes no la conozcan pues solo lean el Fic :) verán en mi historia Milk ara el papel de la tía prudencia pero no aparecerá como su tía si no como su mejor amiga, esto lo hice porque obvio su pareja tiene que ser Goku por lo que no la podía poner como tía de su pareja cierto? otro cambio que hice fue con Goku en la historia original el es malo la mayor parte de la novela pero en mi historia será bueno desde un principio y como es buena persona omitiré todo lo ocurrido con Josefina de Icaza, bien creo que esos son los cambios mas grandes que hice.**

Capitulo 2: Un engaño, un corazón roto y un compromiso

-Baya amigo no me contaste que la chica tenía tu número- Le dijo Raditz a su amigo

-Yo no se lo di- Dijo seriamente Vegeta

-Pues entonces tienes que traerla loca para que incluso lo allá buscado-

-La insistente de su madre me lo pidió ayer en la fiesta- Dijo Vegeta recordando lo molesta que había sido la señora

-Pues entonces así lo consiguió, y dime que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Raditz

-No lo se, ella me pide que vaya a su casa en media hora-

-Pues que esperas! Ve a darte una buena ducha-

Vegeta no respondió nada simplemente se fue a su habitación, y como su amigo le sugirió se ducho y se arreglo mas de lo normal

Sin comentarle nada a Raditz salió de su casa rumbo a la mansión de los Brief, al llegar fue atendido por una de las sirvientas de los Brief

-Me alegra que viniera joven Vegeta- Dijo la señora Brief que recién entraba al salón principal

-Así que fue usted quien mando el mensaje- Dijo Vegeta al ver que no lo recibía a quien el pidió ver

-Así es y como vino me imagino que le agrada la idea de estar con mi hija, eso me hace muy feliz-

-A si? Y Porque- Vegeta estaba comenzando a hartarse de esa señora

-Vera mi hija ayer me hablo mucho de usted parece que la dejo encantada, pero ella es bastante tímida, por eso le digo que si mi hija le interesa debería invitarla a salir- Dijo la Sra. Brief muy alegremente

-Valla además de millonaria es usted Cupido?- Dijo Vegeta en tono despectivo

-Mire joven Vegeta es mejor hablar las cosas como son, a usted le interesa a mi hija y a mi me interesa que usted sea su esposo así que, que me dice unas cuantas citas y después desposa a mi hija-

En ese momento Vegeta recordó lo que Raditz le había dicho

FLASBACK

_-Baya que poco amable resulto ser la joven Brief- Dijo Raditz acercándose a su amigo_

_-La conoces- Pregunto Vegeta_

_-No en persona pero se que es hija de el científico Brief, pobre muchacha me da pena- Raditz llevaba mas tiempo en la capital de oeste y ya estaba enterado de todos los chismes que por hay corrían_

_-A que te refieres-_

_-Su familia esta en la completa ruina y su madre esta dispuesta a casar a su hija con quien le ofrezca mas dinero con tal de recuperar la honra de su familia, dudo mucho que le importe si es un buen hombre o no- Dijo Raditz mientras se dirigían a la casa de Vegeta en la capital del oeste._

FIN DE FLASBACK

A Vegeta le molesto bastante la actitud de la madre, sabia que si el no aceptaba pronto aparecería otro millonario que quisiera aprovecharse de la muchacha el sabia como eran la mayoría de ese tipo de hombres, déspotas prepotentes y por alguna razón el no quería ver a Bulma con alguien así

-Esta segura de que yo le agrado a su hija- Dijo Vegeta tras haber tomado una decisión

-Completamente!, toda la mañana estuvo hablando sobre lo apuesto e inteligente que es usted- Al parecer el plan de Bunny estaba dando resultado

-Bien acepto-

-Mama ya llegamos!, oh disculpe buenas tardes- Dijo Bulma entrando a su casa, Vegeta de inmediato noto que había un hombre con Bulma

-Hija que bueno que llegas, el joven Vegeta ha venido a invitarte a salir-

-En verdad?- Bulma se puso bastante nerviosa a ella no le interesaba salir con ese tipo

-Así es, y dígame señorita Bulma quien es el joven que la acompaña- Dijo Vegeta tratando de 'disimular' sus celos

-Hola! Yo soy Goku Bulma es mi hermana- Dijo Goku con una amplia sonrisa

-Mi hijo llevaba unos días fuera pero por suerte ya esta aquí, ven hijo dejemos a tu hermana sola- La señora Brief arrastro a Goku fuera de la casa, dejando platicando a la pareja, Vegeta se mostraba atento y educado mientras que Bulma parecía bastante distante como si se sintiera incomoda, Vegeta comenzaba a disgustarse pero recordó que la señora Brief le dijo que ella era muy tímida así que no le tomo mayor importancia

-Haber Goku! Ahora mismo me vas a decir todo lo que sepas sobre ese tal Yamcha! Porque se muy bien que as ayudado a la tonta de tu hermana a escaparse para ver a ese idiota! Y no te atrevas a mentirme porque te juro que te dejo sin comer una semana!- Bunny sabia que con esa amenaza Goku hablaría

-Es teniente en el cuartel de la capital del oeste, su superior es el coronel Blue es todo lo que se madre, pero no deberías ser así Bulma se ve muy feliz con el- Dijo Goku tratando de apoyar a su hermana

-No seas tontito mi Goku Bulmita será mas feliz al lado de Vegeta y tu tienes que ayudarme a convencerla sabes que yo todo lo hago pensando en su bien-

Goku que era algo inocente creyó en las palabras de su madre

-Bien hijo yo me tengo que ir a hacer unas cuantas cositas, tu mejor regrésate a la corporación y dale un poco de privacidad a tu hermana-

Una ves que Goku se fue, Bunny estaba por hacer lo mismo pero observo como un joven vestido de militar se dirigía la puerta de su casa

-Que quieres aquí- Pregunto Bunny interceptando al joven antes de que pudiera llegar a la entrada principal

-Mi nombre es Yamcha señora, estoy aquí para hablar con el general Brief- Dijo Yamcha siendo lo mas amable posible

-Tu aquí no tienes nada que hacer! Largo de aquí-

-Lo siento señora pero no me iré no sin antes hablar con su esposo- Dijo Yamcha decidido a pedir la mano de Bulma

-Lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a seguridad!-

Yamcha al ver que con esa señora simplemente no podía decidido evitar ser echado a patadas y se fue por su cuenta, aun así estaba decidido a hablar con el padre de Bulma, aunque tendría que ser en otra ocasión

Después de que la madre de la peli azul se calmo del coraje que había pasado tomo rumbo a un lugar que una ves fue muy frecuentado por su esposo

-Buenas tardes, busco al coronel Blue- Le dijo a un cabo la Sra. Brief que recién llegaba al cuartel general de la capital del oeste, luego de unos minutos esperando le indicaron a la señora que podía pasar al despacho del coronel

-Buenas tardes señora, tome asiento, y dígame a que se debe su visita- Siendo esposa de un importante general retirado Bunny Brief era conocida y respetada en ese lugar

-Pues vera tengo un problema y creo que usted es el indicado para solucionarlo-

-Dígame para que soy bueno- Dijo el coronel

-Seré clara, tengo entendido que entre sus hombres hay un tal Yamcha, ese sujeto esta molestando a mi hija y ya no lo toleramos, así que le pido que lo desaparezca- Bunny hablaba tan decidida y sin una pisca de temor o remordimiento

Tras una módica cantidad de dinero el coronel acepto e hizo un trato con la señora, el teniente Yamcha seria acusado de traicionar al ejercito y seria llevado a la prisión de la capital del norte, una ves retirada la Sra. Brief, el coronel mando a varios de sus hombres a interceptar a un traidor

"_Bulma.. Veras que are hasta lo imposible para que me acepten_" Pensaba Yamcha mientras esperaba en las afueras de la capital un camión con armas que venia del ejercito de la capital del sur.

-Hay esta atrápenlo!- Gritaron los soldados al visualizar a Yamcha, este ni siquiera tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba siendo tacleado por varios militares, sin ni siquiera permitirle hablarle fue cruelmente golpeado por quienes alguna ves fueron sus compañeros, luego de darle una brutal golpiza al 'traidor' Yamcha fue esposado y llevado inconsciente hasta la prisión de la capital del norte.

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde aquel suceso, Bulma estaba echa un manojo de nervios, se suponía que Yamcha tendría que haber regresado hace ya tiempo pero aun no tenia noticias de el, y para colmo de sus males casi todos los días recibía la visita de Vegeta, el sujeto no le desagradaba pero Bulma no tenia ojos para nadie mas, su madre por supuesto se daba cuenta de esto, por lo que tomo una decisión, no solo debía desaparecer a Yamcha de la fas de la tierra, también debía hacerlo del corazón de su hija, así que una tarde salió de su casa con la intención de solucionar también ese problema

-Señorita Bulma, una joven la busca- Dijo una de las sirvientas entrando a la habitación de Bulma, ella asintió y bajo al salón principal donde se encontraba sollozando una bella joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes

-Así que es tu eres Bulma? Ahora lo entiendo todo- Dijo la misteriosa joven rompiendo en llanto

-A que te refieres- Pregunto Bulma sorprendida de la reacción de la muchacha

-Ahora comprendo porque mi marido hizo lo que hizo, eres tan hermosa-

-Marido? Explícate de una ves- Bulma estaba realmente confundida

-Yamcha es mi esposo, el y yo llevamos 3 años juntos, es mas tenemos un precioso hijo, me entere de que se estaba viendo con otra mujer y al enfrentarlo se fue de la casa y no eh vuelto a saber de el en 3 semanas- Dijo la mujer expresando una gran angustia

-Eso no puede ser! Yamcha no esta casado!- Grito Bulma mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta

-Yo tampoco lo quería creer pero es la verdad! Ese desgraciado me engaño! Y luego se largo dejándome sola con nuestro bebe- La muchacha seguía destilando lagrimas

-Te pido que te vayas de mi casa- Dijo Bulma señalando la puerta

La joven simplemente asintió y se retiro, en cuanto cruzo la puerta Bulma corrió a su habitación y llamo a su amiga Milk, la cual llego tan pronto pudo

-Hay Bulma no lo puedo creer! Ese tipo es un descarado!- Dijo Milk acariciando la cabeza de su amiga que descansaba en el regazo de la peli negro

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, pero tiene que ser verdad, hace 3 semanas que Yamcha debió volver, hace unos días me entere de que todo su escuadrón ya estaba aquí y nunca vino! Y sabes porque! Porque es un maldito mentiroso! –

Mientras Milk consolaba a su amiga, en otro lado de la ciudad, una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes esperaba impaciente en una banca del parque

-Que sucedió te creyó?- Dijo un joven alto y de apariencia seria

-Por supuesto mi amor te dije que soy una gran actriz- Dijo la chica con orgullo

-Bien echo, ahora espera debo hablar con mi tía- Dijo el joven sacando su celular

-Tía Bunny, te lo dije Shiaro hizo un gran trabajo-

_-Muchas gracias picoro, te debo una cariño- _Dijo la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

Una ves enterada de que todo había salido bien la madre de la peli azul fue a 'consolar' a su deprimida hija.

Los días habían pasado y Bulma seguía recibiendo las visitas de Vegeta, el cual cada día, con cada platica por mas cortante que fuera se iba enamorando mas de la chica mientras ella apenas podía disimular su dolor por la traición de quien seguía siendo su único amor.

-Mujer quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Vegeta mientras ambos tomaban asiento en una banca del enorme patio de Bulma

-Que sucede- Pregunto la muchacha

-Veras mañana tengo que volver a la capital de este, estaré allá por un mes y quiero que me contestes algo antes de que vaya- Vegeta hablaba seguro y calmado

-Claro, dime-

-Mira yo se que no llevamos mucho tiempo conociéndonos pero quiero que te cases conmigo- Dijo Vegeta al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo un carísimo anillo de oro blanco y un gran diamante, claro que no era una proposición totalmente romántica ni emocional pero Vegeta no era así

-Yo… Yo…- Bulma estaba en shock

Vegeta totalmente ajeno a los verdaderos sentimientos de Bulma solo le dijo que lo pensara y mañana pasaría a su casa antes de marcharse para saber su respuesta, luego de eso se retiro

Bulma subió corriendo las escaleras, primero pensó en llamar a Milk para hablarlo con ella pero luego decidió que era algo que tenia que aclarar ella sola así se encerró en su cuarto para meditar

"_Maldita sea Yamcha! Cuanto hubiera dado por escuchar esas palabras de ti" _Pensaba Bulma mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, luego comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho su madre era verdad que ya no era ninguna jovencita tenia que sentar cabeza y hacer vida pero ella solo veía una manera de hacer su vida y eso era al lado de el hombre que amaba… Yamcha.

Ese nombre le traía miles de sentimientos encontrados, de que le servía querer una vida con el? Eso ya jamás pasaría el era un mentiroso traidor, lo único que le quedaba era la resignación, seguir con su vida y tomar la vida como venia y lo que venia ahora era un buen hombre pidiéndole matrimonio, así que Bulma convencida de que cualquier modo su vida jamás seria como ella la quería, tomo una decisión.

Después de ir a hablar con sus padres sobre lo ocurrido y su decisión ambos aceptaron gustosos.

Vegeta bajaba de su coche con la mirada mas seria que de costumbre, como un millonario joven y apuesto estaba seguro que la chica se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos gritando un ACPETO! Pero su reacción había sido totalmente la opuesto, aunque para ser sincero eso lo había intrigado aun mas. Al entrar fue atendido por una sirvienta y minutos después bajo Bulma, se notaba por sus ojeras que no había pasado una buena noche pero decidió no preguntar.

-Y bien que pensaste- Dijo yendo directo al grano

-Acepto casarme contigo Vegeta- Dijo Bulma rogando internamente haber tomado una buena decisión

Vegeta sonrió de medio lado y se permitió tomar a la que seria su mujer por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, acto que Bulma no rechazo.

**Aquí termina el segundo capitulo, se que todo esto del compromiso no fue algo dramático o romántico pero todo eso viene asta después de la boda, debo admitir que hacer este tipo de historia me esta resultando muchísimo mas complicado que hacerla de mi total imaginación pero hago lo mejor que puedo y obvio no abandonare la historia espero lo estén disfrutando si es así comenten! :)**


	3. Capitulo 3 Amarga boda

**Aquí dejo el tercer capitulo espero les agrade :) quiero agradecer a quienes me han dejado Reviews son mi inspiración para escribir lo mejor que puedo ;)**

Capitulo 3: Amarga boda

Había pasado una semana desde la propuesta de matrimonio de Vegeta a Bulma, el se había marchado a la capital del este pues tenia asuntos que arreglar en su empresa, la madre de Bulma ya se había encargado de esparcir la noticia por toda la ciudad, incluso había comenzado ya con los preparativos pues la boda se efectuaría en un mes al regreso de Vegeta.

Bulma se encontraba en su habitación llorando como había estado asiendo toda la semana, se sentía tan desdichada, se levanto de su cama para sacar más pañuelos, abrió su cajón y encontró un lindo alhajero en forma de corazón, comenzó a llorar mas fuerte mientras lo tomaba en sus manos y los recuerdos comenzaban a atormentarla

FLASHBACK

_-Yamcha! Que bueno que volviste, te extrañe mucho- Dijo Bulma abrazando a su novio_

_-Yo también te extrañe mi vida, cierra los ojos te tengo una sorpresa- Yamcha había estado fuera de la capital toda la semana por asuntos de su trabajo, Bulma se tapo los ojos con las manos y cuando Yamcha le dijo que podía ver le entrego un pequeño alhajero con forma de corazón_

_-Es precioso, muchas gracias- Dijo Bulma tomando su pequeño regalo_

_-Se que no es una joya o ese tipo de cosas a las que estas acostumbrada pero..-Yamcha fue interrumpido por Bulma_

_-Basta Yamcha no insistas con eso, me encanto y es mejor que cualquier otra cosa que me hallan dado porque es dado con el corazón- Dijo Bulma abrazando a su amado militar_

_-Te amo Bulma- Dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Porque Yamcha! Porque! Ojala que donde quiera que estés sufras tanto como yo!- Dijo Bulma para si misma mientras se arrojaba a su cama a llorar desconsoladamente

"_Kami-sama! Ayúdame por favor has algo para que esta boda no se lleve a cabo te lo ruego_" Pensaba Bulma mientras veía al techo de su cuarto, simplemente no podía resignarse a casarse con un hombre que no amaba y que aun seguía viendo como a un completo extraño

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy lejos de la capital del oeste un soldado despertaba en su celda

-Que te dijeron, ya sabes porque me arrestaron – Pregunto Yamcha a Ten shin han, un guardia de la prisión, desde que llego a ese lugar bastante herido no había sido atendido simplemente fue abandonado en su celda, excepto por Ten shin han que había sentido lastima por el, durante el tiempo que había estado encerrado él se había encargado de curar sus heridas y cuidar que no se infectaran sobre todo unas grandes cortadas en su cara.

-No, ni siquiera me dan una explicación- Dijo el guardia, el ya estaba enterado de quien era Yamcha y lo que le había pasado

-Te lo dije! Estoy seguro de que la madre de Bulma lo hizo- Dijo Yamcha molesto

-Baya amigo no puedo creerlo y que vas a hacer, ya me dijeron que no abrirán un juicio para ti-

-Yo me largo de aquí, por favor Ten ayúdame- Pidió Yamcha, el estaba decidido a estar con Bulma y nada se lo impediría

-No lo se Yamcha es algo muy peligroso- Ten shin han y Yamcha habían formado una gran amistad, Ten le había contado que no le gustaba ese trabajo, la prisión estaba llena de corruptos y el ya estaba arto de eso

-Vámonos de aquí Ten- Le dijo Yamcha

-Esta bien amigo esta misma noche nos largamos de aquí- Contesto Ten shin han decidido

Cuando calló la noche Ten Shin Han robo un traje de guardia y sin que nadie lo viera se lo llevo a Yamcha, el se cambio de in mediato y se dispusieron a salir tratando de pasar desapercibidos Yamcha caminaba cabizbajo para no ser reconocido, estaban a puto de salir por la puerta principal ya podían oler la libertad

-Soldados a donde van- Pregunto uno de los guardias de la entrada

-Nos llamaron para recoger un preso de un pueblo cerca de aquí- Dijo Ten Shin Han

-Soldado! A tus superiores se les ve de frente- Dijo el guardia molesto de ver al otro soldado agachado

-Lo siento señor- Dijo Yamcha alzando la mirada

-TU! Intentabas huir!- Dijo el guardia al reconocer a Yamcha, el se había vuelto muy famoso en la prisión por siempre oponer resistencia y era reconocido por las cicatrices que adornaban su rostro.

Ten shin Han y Yamcha al verse descubiertos no vieron otra opción que echarse a correr, el guardia de la entrada de inmediato llamo refuerzos, comenzaron a perseguirlos pero la prisión estaba situada en las afueras de la capital del norte y estaba rodeada por un espeso bosque lo cual les dificulto la búsqueda

-Los perdimos Ten Shin Han! Somos libres!- Grito emocionado Yamcha

-Lo se amigo! Y ahora que aremos- Pregunto algo nervioso Ten

-Iré por Bulma! Y me la llevare lejos, tu deberías de buscar a tu familia- Sugirió Yamcha

-Yo no tengo familia Yamcha, ase tiempo fui de visita a mi pueblo y ni mi mujer ni mis hijos estaban, los busque por un tiempo pero jamás los encontré- Dijo un poco triste el calvo soldado

-Entonces ven conmigo ya veremos que hacer estoy seguro que a Bulma no le importara ella es la mujer mas buena del mundo-

Ten Shin Han acepto ir con Yamcha y ambos partieron a la capital del oeste, era un viaje largo aproximadamente de 3 semanas.

-Bulma! Bulma! Mira lo que mando el joven Vegeta!- Dijo la Sra. Brief súper emocionada enseñando un maletín con una gran cantidad de billetes de gran valor

-Oh por dios! Pero porque!- Pregunto Bulma asustada por la gran cantidad de dinero que su madre traía en las manos

-Son para los gastos de la boda!- Bunny estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Madre! No podemos aceptar eso! Es demasiado dinero! Además ya te dije que quiero una boda sencilla- Bulma siempre había querido una gran boda pero con otro hombre, en este caso ella no veía nada que celebrar

-No digas tonterías Bulma! Este dinero es nuestro y por cierto deberías de marcarle a tu prometido para que por lo menos piense que estas un poco enamorada- Dijo seriamente la madre de Bulma, ella estaba consiente de que su hija no era muy dichosa con todo ese asunto

Bulma tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el teléfono que Vegeta le había dejado, estaba por hacer la llamada pero se arrepintió, borro el numero y le marco a su amiga Milk, siempre le servía mucho hablar con ella, era la única que la entendía y la apoyaba

La madre de Bulma fue quien se encargo de los preparativos para la ceremonia pues a Bulma no se le veía ningún interés por participar, así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que habían pasado 3 semanas

Vegeta había regresado a la capital del oeste, por fin había legado el día, quiso visitar a Bulma pero se lo prohibieron alegando que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia

-Oh Bulma te ves preciosa- Dijo Milk admirando a su amiga quien ya estaba con un carísimo vestido de novia

-Gracias- Bulma no pudo continuar hablando pues las lágrimas se lo impidieron

-Basta Bulma arruinaras tu maquillaje-

-Es que no puedo Milk no amo a Vegeta tengo que acabar con todo esto- Dijo Bulma sollozando

-Estas loca? Estas a media hora de casarte! Tuviste un mes porque no lo pensaste antes- Dijo Milk molesta por la actitud de su hermana

-Porque mi madre no me lo permitió! Además gasto todo el dinero que Vegeta le dio! Debiste verlo Milk era una cantidad enorme! Como íbamos a pagarle todo eso?-

-Bulma si crees que en verdad no vas a ser feliz debes hacer algo ahora tal ves Vegeta te entienda- Dijo Milk tratando de ser compresiva con su amiga

-Llegamos Ten! La casa de Bulma esta a una hora de aquí démonos prisa!- Dijo muy emocionado Yamcha por rencontrarse con su amor

Bulma había pensado mucho las cosas y decidió que no podía dejar a Vegeta plantado en el altar, no era un mal hombre y ahora se encontraba en el altar jurando amor eterno a ese hombre, acabada la ceremonia todos se fueron a la gran fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la gran mansión de los Brief

-Creo que llegamos en un mal momento parece que hay una fiesta- Le dijo Ten shin han a Yamcha

-Espérame aquí, entrare por atrás, ya lo eh echo antes tal ves ahí pueda verla- Dijo Yamcha saltando una barda del patio trasero de la mansión

Lunch una muy buena amiga de Bulma pero algo solitaria se paseaba por el patio trasero de la gran casa para despejarse un poco de todo el alboroto que había adentro

-Hay! Tu!- Llamo Yamcha a la chica rubia

-Que quieres- Pregunto ella

-Tengo que hablar con Bulma, llámala por favor pero que nadie mas se entere- Rogo Yamcha, Lunch de mala gana asintió y entro de nuevo a la fiesta

-Bulma un sujeto te busca en el jardín y dijo que fueras sin que nadie te viera- Le dijo Lunch a la peli azul

Bulma un poco desconfiada salió al patio trasero

-No puede ser- Murmuro Bulma al ver de espaladas al sujeto en el patio, era un silueta inconfundible

Yamcha escucho los murmullos y volteo con una enorme sonrisa la cual se desvaneció de inmediato al ver al amor de su vida vestida de novia

-Bulma! Pero que has echo- Dijo el peli negro impresionado

-Que no eso obvio? Me case- Dijo Bulma hablando con rencor ella quería lanzarse a los brazos de su amado pero no podía olvidar el echo de que el le había mentido

-Pero porque Bulma? Creí que me amabas!-

-Si! Te amaba con toda mi alma! Te amaba Yamcha! Y te ame asta el día que vino tu ESPOSA a llorar porque habías huido como un cobarde!- Dijo Bulma sin poder evitar romper en llanto, le dolía tanto recordar ese día

-Pero de que tonterías estas hablado! Yo no estoy casado! Bulma me llevaron preso sin razón a alguna! Tienes que creerme!- Grito Yamcha desesperado

Bulma miro a los ojos al que alguna vez fue su novio y podía ver la sinceridad reflejada en su mirada

-Oh Yamcha! Perdóname por favor debí confiar en ti- Dijo Bulma lanzándose a los brazos de su amado

-Bulma estoy seguro que tu madre hizo esto, antes de venir aquí me encontré con un amigo del cuartel dijo que el día que desaparecí vieron a tu madre en el cuartel- Dijo seriamente Yamcha

Bulma no lo podía creer todo había sido un engaño

-Vámonos de aquí Bulma larguémonos y seamos muy felices- Yamcha tomo por la cintura a la peli azul y la beso apasionadamente, la beso como había deseado tanto hacerlo el tiempo que estuvo preso

-Yamcha no puedo me acabo de casar que no ves- Dijo Bulma sin evitar derramar lagrimas

-No me importa Bulma nosotros nos amamos eso es lo único que me importa- Yamcha la volvió a besar, en verdad había anhelado sentir esos labios, sentir el calor de los apasionantes besos de Bulma

Raditz como no conocía a la mayoría de los invitados se sentía un poco incomodo así que decidió salir al patio a tomar algo de aire fresco, cuando salió la escena que vio lo dejo sin palabras, la esposa de su mejor amigo besándose con un extraño, sin pensarlo dos veces regreso a la fiesta para informarle a su amigo

-Tienes razón Yamcha, iré a cambiarme y por algo de ropa y nos vamos! Espérame aquí- Dijo Bulma convencida de que ella merecía ser feliz y solo lo podría ser al lado de el hombre que amaba, toda la vida se había preocupado por el bienestar de su madre, de su familia de todos los demás pero eso se había acabado era hora de ver por su propia felicidad. Subió a su habitación evitando la nefasta fiesta y comenzó a guardar en una pequeña maleta su ropa

-Maldita perra! A donde crees que vas!- Grito furioso Vegeta entrando a la habitación de Bulma después de ser avisado por Raditz de lo que había pasado

-Yo.. Yo..- Bulma estaba bastante nerviosa era obvio que Vegeta la había descubierto

-Te pensabas largar con tu amante! JA! Todo este tiempo creyendo que eras una mujer tímida! Y resulta que no eres mas que una vulgar que pensaba fugarse con otro el día de su boda!- Durante el tiempo que convivieron Vegeta había controlado muy bien su mal genio pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba era que una mujer le había visto la cara de idiota y lo iba humillar abandonándolo el día de su boda

-Cállate! No te permito que hables así de mi! Pero si tienes razón me voy a largar con Yamcha! Yo lo amo a el! Así que si me permites! Me voy- Dijo Bulma tratando de salir por la puerta pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron

-Tu no vas a ningún lado! Ahora eres mi mujer! No te voy a dejar que te largues para yo quedar como un idiota!- Vegeta estaba furioso nadie se burlaba de el

-Pero que esta pasando aquí- Dijo la Sra. Brief entrando a la habitación de su hija

-Pasa que la ramera de su hija se iba a fugar con un maldito insecto!- Dijo Vegeta aun sosteniendo el brazo a Bulma

-Suéltame Vegeta me estas lastimando! Por favor déjame ir entiéndelo! Yo no te amo!- Dijo Bulma llorando desconsoladamente

-Dígale a alguien que lleve las maletas de mi mujer al carro nos vamos ahora!- Le dijo Vegeta a su suegra

La Sra. Brief sin poder salir de la impresión salió de la habitación y a los pocos minutos llegaron unas sirvientas y se llevaron las cosas de Bulma

-Por favor déjame ir! Si en verdad dices amarme déjame ir- Rogo Bulma

-Amarte? Como amar a una mentirosa como tu- Dijo Vegeta con rencor

-Entonces si no me amas porque demonios me quieres llevar contigo!-

-Porque te burlaste de mi! Asquerosa ramera! Y eso no lo voy a tolerar! Y lamento decirte que ahora eres mi mujer! Me perteneces perra y no te voy a dejar para que te largues con ese imbécil!-

Vegeta jaloneo a Bulma y bajaron al salón principal, donde la señora Brief ya se había encargado de despedir a todos los invitados

Bulma aun llorando se despidió de su familia y sin poder evitarlo se fue con Vegeta en su auto

-Porque Bulma estaba llorando- Pregunto el general Brief preocupado por su hija

-Hay no te pongas así querido ya la conoces es una sentimental, le entristece dejar esta casa- Dijo la Sra. Brief decidiendo omitir lo que había pasado, el general ya era viejo además de padecer problemas del corazón y no fuera a ser que por enterarse que su santa hija se iba a fugar con otro el día de su boda le fuera a dar un infarto, el padre de Bulma creyó que era verdad lo que su esposa le decía y se retiro a su habitación a descansar

-Mama Bulma se veía triste- Dijo Goku quien conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabia que si estaba así no era por tener que dejar esa casa

-Hay hijo! Nunca vas a creer lo que paso- Le dijo la señora Brief

Bunny le conto a su hijo lo que había pasado con Bulma y Vegeta, Goku se quedo bastante preocupado el quería mucho a su hermana y le preocupaba que Vegeta la fuera a tratar mal

-Que paso Yamcha- Pregunto Ten shin han al ver regresar a su amigo solo

-Bulma se fue ese maldito se la llevo, me lo dijo Milk- Yamcha había estado esperando a Bulma en mismo lugar, mientras esperaba Milk y Goku habían salido a platicar al patio, el le conto a la peli negro todo lo que había pasado y ahí se encontraron con Yamcha le dijeron que habían descubierto a Bulma y que Vegeta se la había llevado

-Vámonos Ten será un largo camino- Dijo Yamcha

-Camino a donde- Pregunto él

-No lo se primero debemos averiguar donde vive el tal Vegeta- Yamcha no iba a permitir que lo separaran de Bulma, ambos recorrieron con precaución las calles de la ciudad ahora que era fugitivos de la justicia debían tener cuidado de donde andaban, no les fue muy difícil enterarse que Vegeta era un rico empresario que vivía en la capital del este, y así los 2 ex militares partieron rumbo a ese lugar.

**Aquí termina el tercer capitulo, espero les guste y comenten :D **

**Menta: Mi intención es hacerla lo mas parecido a la historia original pero con la esencia de dragon ball pero creo que siendo algo muy diferente es algo imposible hacerlo al pie de la letra de la historia original así que si are algunos pequeños cambios como ya lo hice con Milk y Goku.**


	4. Capitulo 4 Sin luna y sin miel

**Listo :D terminado el capitulo 4 La verdad creí que me retrasaría mas en publicar pero afortunadamente toda la tarde de hoy la tuve libre y me dedique de lleno a terminar el capitulo espero les agrade y agradezco los comentarios del tercer capitulo me alegra saber que la historia esta gustando :D**

Capitulo 4 Sin luna y sin miel

-A donde vamos- Pregunto Bulma entre lágrimas

-A la capital del este- Dijo el sin siquiera voltear a verla

-Sin parar? Ya llevamos varias horas de viaje- Desde que habían salido de la casa de ella Vegeta había conducido sin detenerse y aunque iba manejando a una gran velocidad aun faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino

-Quieres parar- Dijo aun sin quitar la vista de el frente

-Si, quiero descansar- Dijo la peli azul

Vegeta no se molesto en contestar pero después de unos 20 minutos detuvo el auto en la entrada de un lujoso hotel ambos bajaron y fueron a la recepción

-Quiero una habitación para..-

-Que sean 2 habitaciones- Interrumpió Bulma, era obvio que no pensaba pasar la noche al lado de Vegeta, luego de llevar el equipaje a habitaciones separadas él se fue a cenar y ella se fue directo a su habitación, acabada su cena Vegeta se retiro a su habitación pero antes de entrar observo la puerta de enfrente, era la habitación de Bulma, luego de pensarlo unos minutos entro por la puerta del cuarto de la peli azul

-Que haces aquí- Pregunto Bulma al ver entrar a su esposo

Vegeta no contesto simplemente comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa

-No pensaras que..-

-Claro que lo pienso - Dijo Vegeta mientras segura quitándose la ropa

-Pero tu a mi no me gustas! - Dijo Bulma cubriéndose con las sabanas

-No me importa! Me case para tenerte y eso es lo que are!- Grito Vegeta

-Yo.. Yo no puedo- Dijo Bulma comenzando a llorar

-Pero yo si! Tu me excitas mujer y como tu esposo tengo todos los derechos-

Bulma no contesto nada simplemente agacho la mirada sollozando

-Mírame! Quiero que me veas! Que sepas que soy yo el que te ara suya y no aquel estúpido!-Dijo Vegeta comenzando a besar el cuello de Bulma ella comenzó a llorar de una manera incontrolable mientras temblaba de miedo, el se percato de ello y detuvo sus salvajes besos para mirarla directamente a los ojos, entonces al ver esos ojos azules que tanto lo habían cautivado su ira se aplaco y comenzó a besarla de otra forma, la beso con ternura, con pasión, Bulma aun se encontraba muy asustada pero al sentir el dulce beso de Vegeta se tranquilizo y sintió como su cuerpo respondía a las tiernas caricias de ese hombre y aun entre lagrimas cedió ante lo inevitable

A la mañana siguiente continuaron su camino

-Quiero que sepas que mi noche de bodas no fue lo que esperaba- Dijo Vegeta mientras conducía

-Ni siquiera lo menciones! Estoy tratando de olvidar ese horrible recuerdo!- Dijo Bulma comenzando a llorar de nuevo

"_Pero fue tierno y me gusto.. No Bulma que estas diciendo no puedo haberme gustado yo amo a Yamcha!" _Pensaba Bulma mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-Hubieras preferido que fuera aquel insecto cierto!- Dijo Vegeta con un notable odio en sus palabras

-Si! Hubiera preferido mil veces hacer el amor con Yamcha que contigo! El es bueno y noble con el único defecto de sr pobre!-

-Escúchame bien mujer! Si te vuelves a referir a tu amante de esa manera voy a tomar tu hermoso cuello y lo voy a apretar hasta romperlo-

-Anda hazlo! Mátame! Y termina de una buena ves con este infierno- Reto Bulma

Vegeta desvió la mirada de la carretera para ver el angustiado rostro de Bulma, se maldijo internamente y siguió conduciendo en total silencio

Las horas pasaron y Vegeta seguía conduciendo ni siquiera se detuvo para comer, la noche cayó y llegaron a una gran mansión

Ambos bajaron del coche y los recibieron un hombre y una mujer

-Buenas noches señor no lo esperábamos tan pronto- Dijo una bella jovencita con el pelo azul como el de Bulma pero de un tono más opaco

-Bunas noches, Bulma ella es Maron es hija del antiguo administrador de la empresa y el es Turles es el director de la mano de obra de la empresa-

-Mucho gusto- Dijo Bulma sin ganas

-Turles encárgate del equipaje- Dijo Vegeta mientras entraba con Bulma a la gran casa, una ves adentro Vegeta se encerró en su despacho y una sirvienta se encargo de mostrarle a Bulma el camino a su habitación, cuando llegaron Bulma quedo impresionada el cuarto era bellísimo y muy amplio la peli azul se sentó en la enorme cama y una ves que se fue la sirvienta se metió al baño para darse una ducha

-Señor ya reviso los libros- Dijo Maron entrando a la habitación ,ella por ser hija del antiguo administrador el cual habían asesinado hace solo apenas semanas conocía sobre administración y había llevado la contabilidad de la empresa de Vegeta desde que su padre falleció

-Aun no pero supongo que están bien, Maron tu sabes cuales son mis maletas cierto? Pide que las lleven a mi cuarto de siempre- Desde que Vegeta había llegado a vivir a esa casa hace un par de meses había preferido dormir en otra habitación y no en la que había sido de su padre

-No dormirá en la habitación principal? Por cierto quería decirle que ya llego la persona que le dije mi nana- Dijo Maron

Vegeta asintió y Maron se retiro, a los pocos minutos Vegeta subió y entro a la habitación principal al no encontrar a nadie se acerco a la puerta del baño y escucho claramente el llanto de su mujer

Bulma llevaba casi una hora sumergida en el agua de su bañera lamentándose por todo lo que había pasado, cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a arrugarse decidió que ya era hora de salir, tomo una bata y entrar a su cuarto se encontró con Vegeta

-Valla creí que nunca saldrías- Dijo Vegeta seriamente

-Tenia que quitarme toda la suciedad que la otra noche dejaste en mi cuerpo- Dijo Bulma con rencor

Vegeta se levanto y sin medir palabra se retiro de la habitación con un gran portazo, sabia que si se quedaba en esa habitación terminaría golpeándola

A la mañana siguiente una sirvienta le informo a Bulma que Vegeta se iría unos días a la empresa que tenían del otro lado de la ciudad, de in mediato se formulo una idea en la cabeza de Bulma corrió a su armario y saco una pequeña caja fuerte, la abrió y saco algunas de sus joyas, las metió en su bolso, se cambio y salió a la entrada

-Buenos días, necesito un auto, quiero ir a la ciudad- Dijo Bulma refiriéndose a Turles, la gran mansión junto con la empresa principal que se encontraba al lado de la mansión estaban en las afueras de la capital del este

-Pues es que a mi el señor no me dijo nada- Dijo Turles sabiendo que hay nadie hacia nada sin la autorización de Vegeta

-Y que? Yo soy su esposa y te lo estoy ordenando yo- Dijo Bulma abusando de su poder, Turles acepto y llamo al chofer para que llevaran a Bulma al centro de la cuidad

Vegeta por su parte antes de irse a la empresa llego a visitar a su padrino, un viejo maestro de artes marciales

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo- Dijo el viejo Roshi luego de oír lo que había pasado entre Vegeta y Bulma

-Pero es la verdad! Su madre me la vendió! Y ella fingió ser una angelical dama! Seguramente pensando en todo el dinero que me sacarían! Pero yo tuve la culpa se como son todos los de su clase y aun así se me antojo una esposa distinguida pero resulto ser igual de repulsiva que todos los de su condición!- Le dijo Vegeta a quien lo había criado y educado toda su niñez

Bulma acababa de llegar al centro de la cuidad y le dijo al chofer que iría a comprar algunas cosas que ocupaba, una ves que estuvo fuera de vista del chofer comenzó a preguntar donde había una central de autobuses que llegara a la capital del norte, una amable señora le explico que por la guerra la central de autobuses había cerrado pero que si iba a la carretera real seguro vería un taxi que la pudiera llevar, la peli azul agradeció la información y sin dudarlo se dirigió al lugar que le habían indicado

Vegeta iba saliendo de la casa de su padrino cuando vio un auto muy familiar se acerco y vio a su chofer mirando para todos lados como buscando algo

-Que haces aquí- Pregunto Vegeta

-La señora me dijo que la trajera, dijo que solo iría a comprar algo pero ya se tardo demasiado y la fui a buscar pero no la encuentro- Dijo el viejo chofer

Vegeta le ordeno buscarla por toda la ciudad mientras él en su auto hacia los mismo

Mientras tanto Bulma que ya encontraba caminando por una orilla de la carreta real que era la carretera que conectaba a las 4 capitales esperando encontrar a alguien que la pudiera llevar, estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza cuando diviso un taxi que se detuvo cerca de ella y bajo a una señora de edad mayor de apariencia humilde Bulma no dudo y se acerco

-Necesito que me lleve a la capital del oeste- Dijo Bulma desesperada, estaba muy nerviosa

-Lo siento jovencita pero no hago viajes tan largos mi ruta esta solo en la capital de este- Explico el taxista

-Se lo ruego por favor! Mire no tengo dinero pero tengo esto, valen muchísimo por favor- Dijo Bulma mostrando las grandes joyas que llevaba

La señora que observaba toda la escena se acerco para intentar ayudar a la desesperada joven, nadie se percato de que delante de ellos venia un lujoso auto rojo a toda velocidad

-Baja ahora mismo!- Le grito Vegeta a Bulma que ya había logrado convencer al taxista, Vegeta se acerco y jaloneo a Bulma para que bajara, Bulma asustada por toda la situación empezó a llorar

-Déjela!- Grito la señora tratando de ayudar a Bulma

-Usted no se meta!- Vegeta empujo a la humilde señora y ella callo al piso luego tomo a Bulma del brazo y la metió a su coche, en el camino ninguno hablo, cuando llegaron Bulma aun no dejaba de llorar, Uranai Baba la nana de Maron lo observo y de in mediato corrió a contárselo a la muchacha

-Enserio? Hay Nana que bien! Es obvio que están peleados- Dijo Maron súper emocionada, desde que Vegeta había llegado ella había quedado fascinada por la varonil y sexi apariencia de Vegeta y aunque estuviera ya casado no había perdido las esperanzas y menos ahora que era obvio que el no era feliz con su mujer

-Tienes mucha suerte querida, sabes a un hombre hay que mimarlo y complacerlo para tenerlo contento si no se sienten desatendidos es cuando buscan quienes los atiendan- Dijo la bajita anciana

Mientras tanto en la habitación principal había una gran pelea

-Pensabas largarte con tu amante!- Grito Vegeta una ves que estuvieron en el cuarto de la peli azul

-No! A mi casa- Dijo Bulma entre lágrimas

-Tu casa es esta!- Vegeta estaba realmente alterado

-No lo es! Y nunca lo será! Porque te aborrezco te odio! Te as comportado cono un verdadero simio conmigo! Solo me as maltratado y humillado!-

-Tu fuiste la que me humillo! Fingiendo sentimientos que nunca tuviste! Crees que de haber sabido que no me soportabas me hubiera casado contigo! Lo hice porque creí que sentías algo por mi!- Grito Vegeta completamente colérico

Bulma ya ni siquiera podía hablar tenia tantas ganas de gritarle todo lo que sentía pero su fuerte llanto no se lo permitía Vegeta al verla en ese estado respiro profundo y se calmo

-Vamos a cenar, y quiero que desde mañana te hagas cargo de la casa como la dueña que eres- Dijo ya en un tono calmado

-No quiero cenar! Y lo que pase en esta casa a mi me tiene sin cuidado! - Dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda a él

-Y yo no quiero que te enfermes!- Dijo Vegeta tomándola del brazo para que volteara

-Ojala me enfermara! Y ojala me muriera- Dijo Bulma ya sin llorar pero aun abalando con un completo rencor

-Tal ves seria lo mejor! Pero luego tu familia me echaría la culpa y no pienso pagar yo las consecuencias de tus estupideces-

-Déjame ir por favor! Ya obtuviste lo que querías déjame ir-

-Eres estúpida o ingenua? Una noche en tu cama no equivale a todo lo que pague por ti!- Grito Vegeta

-A que te refieres- Dijo Bulma sin entender a que se refería Vegeta con eso

-Ja! Tu madre no te lo dijo cierto? Tu empresa iba a ser embargada por no pagar la hipoteca! Yo pague las deudas de tu familia para evitarte un maldito disgusto! Para que tu patética empresa siguiera siendo de ustedes! Ni trabajando toda la vida podrían pagarme todo lo que gaste en ti! Pague por ti! Por tu felicidad! Eres mía mujer en todos los sentidos!- Dijo Vegeta revelando lo que se suponía seria un total secreto para Bulma

Ella no lo podía creer, como era posible que su madre fuera tan ruin prácticamente la había vendido como un objeto cualquiera, llena de angustia se negó rotundamente a bajar a comer y Vegeta arto de rogarle se retiro a su habitación, era obvio que después de esa desagradable discusión su apetito se fuera al caño

El día paso y Bulma no salió de su habitación, a la mañana siguiente se levanto y se vistió, ya llevaba casi un día completo sin comer así que de mala gana decidió bajar a almorzar, para su suerte Vegeta no se encontraba en el comedor, acabado su almuerzo fue a echarle un vistazo al infierno que se hacia llamar su casa

Mientras tanto Vegeta se encontraba conversando con su padrino Roshi quien había ido a visitarlo junto con una humilde mujer

-Vegeta mira ella es una mujer pobre y necesita trabajar estoy seguro que aquí encontraras algo para ella- Dijo el viejo Roshi

-No! Aquí no hay nada para esa mujer- Dijo Vegeta reconociendo de in mediato a la señora, se trataba de la misma que había intentado ayudar a su mujer a huir el otro día, Vegeta aparto a su padrino de la mujer y le explico sus motivos

-Pero que hace usted aquí- Dijo Bulma entrando al salón donde se encontraban su esposo y su padrino

-Bulma te presento a mi padrino Roshi- Dijo Vegeta antes de que la señora pudiera contestar

El viejo Roshi se presento y le explico a Bulma porque había traído a la mujer

-Estoy segura de que una boca mas no afectara en nada además necesito a una mujer que se encargue de mis cosas- Dijo Bulma viendo a la humilde mujer

-Ya eh dicho que no!- Contesto Vegeta

-Por favor no me digas que no- Dijo Bulma con una vos de tristeza, Vegeta a regañadientes acepto a la mujer y Bulma se fue con ella para mostrarle la casa

-De donde es la mujer?- Pregunto Vegeta

-Es de aquí de la ciudad, la pobre se ah quedado sola y necesita trabajar para vivir- Contesto Roshi

-Como se llama- Al parecer la señora seria la criada de su mujer y quiera estar bien informado

-Se llama Roshiaro-

-Roshiaro?- Pregunto Vegeta, ese nombre le traía algo de nostalgia

-A si es se llama como tu madre- El maestro de artes marciales conocía a Vegeta desde que había nacido pues había sido amigo de su madre, ella lo había abandonado desde que era un bebe y al ser rechazado por su padre Roshi se había echo cargo de el

Vegeta y su padrino siguieron conversando un rato mas, luego Vegeta llamo a Maron y le indico que siguiera asiéndose cargo de la casa no le dio explicaciones, pero la razón era obvia a su esposa no le interesaba.

Al caer la noche Vegeta entro a su habitación y observo con algo de curiosidad la puerta del baño, la habitación de su mujer y la suya estaba conectado por el baño que ambos compartirían, decidió entrar a la habitación de Bulma por la entrada del baño, al no encontrarla en su habitación se preocupo pues ya era casi media noche, abrió su armario y vio que estaba medio vacio

Bulma corría por los pasillos de la enorme casa con una pequeña maleta con su ropa y sus cosas de valor, ya no soportaba ni un minuto mas estar en esa casa, llego al gran patio y corrió desesperada llamando la atención de alguien, llego a la enorme puerta principal y vio que estaba cerrada con llave intento abrirla pero alguien llamo su atención

-Niña Bulma que esta haciendo- Pregunto una de las criadas

-Me voy Roshiaro! Me largo de aquí no soporto vivir al lado de ese maldito- Dijo Bulma aun intentando abrir la puerta

-Pero niña no diga eso el señor Vegeta es bueno, por favor no se valla- Dijo la señora tratando de hacer entender a Bulma

-No lo entiende Roshiaro! El es malo! Es un ser cruel, incluso la noche de bodas abuso de mi! Me tomo por la fuerza!- Dijo Bulma rompiendo en llanto por el horrible recuerdo

Vegeta ya había alertado a varios de los sirvientes y todos estaban buscando a Bulma por la mansión, era muy peligroso que ella se fuera de esa manera, por la estúpida guerra que estaban viviendo la zona estaba repleta de guerrilleros y ladrones que no dudarían en aprovecharse de una joven que viajaba sola

Bulma y Roshiaro escucharon el alboroto, era obvio que Vegeta se había dado cuenta y la estaba buscando

-Venga conmigo niña Bulma- Dijo Roshiaro jalando a la peli azul y dejando detrás de unos arbustos las cosas de Bulma

-Que sucede señor- Preguntó Roshiaro acercándose a Vegeta

-Mi mujer desapareció!- Dijo Vegeta en un tono entre molesto y preocupado

-No señor la niña salió a tomar aire y yo la estaba acompañando para que no estuviera sola venga acá esta- Ambos caminaron y llegaron con Bulma que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol

-No crees que es muy tarde para tomar el aire- Dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de su mujer, Bulma no contesto nada solo regreso a la mansión con Vegeta, Roshiaro tomo las cosas de Bulma y se las llevo a su habitación

-Pero que fue todo ese alboroto- Pregunto Maron al ser despertada por los demás sirvientes

-Al parecer la señora desapareció pero ya la encontraron, todos los sirvientes la estaban buscando menos la tal Roshiaro- Dijo Uranai Baba que al escuchar el alboroto salió a ver que ocurría y una de las sirvientas les conto que todos estaban buscando a Bulma menos la nueva sirvienta

-Esa vieja tiene que saber que cuando Vegeta da una orden todos deben obedecer! Ahora mismo me va a escuchar- Dijo Maron sintiéndose con todo el derecho y se dirigió a la habitación de Roshiaro, cuando entro la encontró con la maleta de ropa, Maron se la arrebato y por la fuerza la maleta se abrió dejando caer ropa muy fina y una cajita llena de joyas

-De donde sacaste eso! Te lo robaste cierto!- Acuso Maron creyendo obvio que una mujer de su condición no podría tener ese tipo de cosas

-No.. no señorita como cree- Dijo Roshiaro nerviosa, Maron sin creerle media palabra llamo a Turles y ordeno encerrar a la sirvienta en su habitación hasta que ella pudiera hablar con Vegeta, y así cerrando por fuera la habitación Turles y Maron se retiraron a dormir

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, sabes lo peligroso que es salir sola de noche- Dijo Vegeta seriamente dejando a Bulma sola en su habitación, ella frustrada por no poder huir se quedo dormida en esa cama que sentía tan ajena

Pasadas las horas ruido de la puerta abrirse la despertó de su sueño

-Buenos días señora, el señor Vegeta pidió que le subiéramos algo de comer, le traje un pan y café-Dijo una joven sirvienta dejando en una mesita del amplio cuarto la charola con comida

-Gracias pero no tengo hambre, podría decirle a Roshiaro que suba- Dijo Bulma levantándose de su cama

-Pues no se va poder señora- Le dijo la sirvienta

-Porque no?- Pregunto la peli azul

-Pues es que parece que se robo unas joyas y la señorita Maron ordeno que la encerraron en su cuarto-

Bulma recordó que ayer dejo todas sus cosas de valor en los arbustos lo mas probable era que Roshiaro se las hubiera llevado, Bulma se cambio y sin probar su desayuno fue a buscar a la tal Maron

-Con que derecho encierras así a una sirvienta!- Dijo Bulma que acaba de encontrar a la otra peli azul en la cocina de la casa

-La anciana se robo unas joyas y eso se acostumbra a hacer en esta casa con los ladrones-Dijo Maron en un tono serio, como le molestaba la presencia de esa mujer

-Tu no eres nadie para imponer es esta casa! Quiero que antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre los criados se me consulte a mi! Entendiste- Bulma estaba bastante molesta, a pesar de ser una niña rica de la alta sociedad nunca había menos preciado a alguien y era enemiga de quienes se sobrepasaban con la servidumbre, además le molestaba el echo de que esa mujer impusiera su voluntad en esa casa, eso lastimaba su orgullo de mujer, a regaña dientes Maron busco a Turles para que liberaran a la sirvienta

-No soy una trabajadora para que mandes llamar por mi cuando quieras hablar!- Dijo Bulma entrando al despacho de vegeta luego de que una sirvienta le informara que el señor la quería ver en su despacho ahora

-Quiero que me digas exactamente quien es Yamcha!- Dijo Vegeta ignorando los reclamos de Bulma

-Es.. Era militar en el regimiento de la capital del oeste- Contesto Bulma

-Militar? De la patrulla roja? JA! Ya me imagino que clase de persona era- Dijo Vegeta en tono burlón

-Cállate! Yamcha era buena persona- Grito Bulma defendiendo a su amor

-Llamas buena persona al cobarde que intenta robarse a la mujer de otro!-

-Más cobarde es quien toma a una mujer por la fuerza!- Dijo Bulma mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas

-Eres mi mujer! Estoy en mi derecho!- Se defendió Vegeta

-Por favor! Déjame ir te lo ruego! Entiéndelo entre tu y yo han habido demasiados disgustos y ofensas jamás llevaremos un matrimonio normal! No tiene caso que sigamos juntos! Déjame ir!- Bulma se veía en verdad desesperada

Vegeta le dio la espalda y se mantuvo en silencio meditando algunos minutos, todo su matrimonio se había basado en mentiras y engaños, su mujer lo aborrecía, así que con una cara que reflejaba su tristeza volteo a verla

-Tienes razón esto no va a funcionar- Dijo Vegeta no muy convencido de sus palabras

**Hasta aquí el final del cuarto capitulo :) Quiero comentar que se que en Dragon Ball Roshi y Vegeta no comparten ningún vinculo como el que mostraran aquí pero el maestro Roshi me pareció un buen personaje para interpretar al padre Urbano por edad y su sabiduría, y si conocen la novela se lo que pensaran por el nombre de la mama de Vegeta xD que poca imaginación para inventarse el nombre jaja espero les allá gustado el capitulo y si así pues coméntenlo quiero sabes que les esta gustando y disgustando del Fic**


	5. Capitulo 5 El nuevo administrador

**N/A: Aquí esta el quinto capitulo :) se que cada ves estoy tardando mas tiempo en actualizar pero es que últimamente no tengo nada de tiempo u.u el trabajo me consume casi todo el día y mi tiempo libre lo eh pasado fuera de casa pero aquí esta ya el cap. Espero lo disfruten y si es así pues coméntenlo :D de verdad agradezco sus reviews**

Capitulo 5: El nuevo administrador

El sol apenas se asomaba por las ventanas de la gran mansión de Vegeta, cuando el ya había terminado con su sesión de entrenamiento matutino y ahora se disponía a ir a visitar al maestro Roshi, se dio una rápida ducha y luego salió en su auto rojo al centro de la capital

-Normalmente me alegra verte por acá, pero supongo que esta ves viniste para no estar cerca de tu mujer cierto? Las cosas entre ustedes aun no han mejorado?- Pregunto el maestro Roshi luego de que Vegeta llegara a su pequeña casa y entrara como si fuera propia

-Se va a ir, cuando estamos juntos no hacemos mas que pelear y estoy arto de sus gritos- Dijo Vegeta mientras hurgaba en el refrigerador del anciano

-Le dijiste que aun la quieres?- Pregunto el ex luchador de artes marciales

-Para que? Para alimentar su ego? Olvídalo! Prefiero que se largue-

-No seas orgulloso!- Regañó el anciano a su ex alumno

-No lo estoy siendo! Si lo fuera la dejaría aquí conmigo! La obligaría a pedirme perdón de rodillas! Y luego la dejaría arrastrándose miserablemente por el resto de sus días! Pero no! La estoy dejando ir! La dejare que se vaya y que sea feliz- Dijo Vegeta con un deje de tristeza en sus ultimas palabras

Mientras Vegeta discutía con el viejo Roshi, Bulma salió a dar un paseo por el gran patio de su nueva casa en compañía de Roshiaro

-Vegeta me dejo ir Roshiaro- Dijo Bulma para comenzar una conversación

-Que? Porque? No lo abandone niña Bulma, el la quiere- Contesto la sirvienta

-Tal ves me quiso pero ya no y no lo culpo, sabes me porte muy mal con el- Dijo Bulma con tristeza en sus palabras

-Se va a ir con el otro?- Pregunto Roshiaro con preocupación, Bulma había desarrollado una gran confianza con esa sirvienta y le conto todo lo que había pasado

-No, Vegeta me puso como única condición no volver a ver a Yamcha y yo acepte se lo prometí y pienso cumplir mi promesa, ya le eh mentido demasiado además eh pasado por tantas cosas que en estos momentos lo único que quiero es concentrarme de lleno en mi laboratorio levantar la corporación capsula y que recupere su prestigio-

-Entonces si no piensa volver con el otro porque no intenta reconciliarse con su marido?- Insistió Roshiaro

-Porque aunque no vuelva a ver a Yamcha mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá- Dijo Bulma juntando sus manos en su pecho y soltando una lagrima

-La comida era horrible- Se quejo Ten Shin Han mientras caminaba por la orilla de una carretera con el otro ex soldado

-Era para lo que nos alcanzaba ya deja de quejarte la empresa y casa de Vegeta están a solo una hora de aquí- Dijo Yamcha, ambos hombres habían estado viajando a pie ya que en todas las centrales de autobús estaban plagadas de soldados y policías y siendo ellos prófugos de una prisión no podían arriesgarse, tampoco tenían dinero para pagar un taxi muy apenas les había alcanzado para comer haciendo pequeños trabajos por los lugares donde pasaban

Los dos hombres seguían caminando cuando escucharon unos fuertes disparos ellos por instinto se tiraron al suelo pero al ver que los disparos no iban para ellos se levantaron y corrieron por la orilla de la carretera, pasando una curva que les impedía la vista vieron tirado el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre mayor, los dos jóvenes se acercaron a investigar

Yamcha comenzó a hurgar entre los bolsillos del cadáver en busca de una identificación y encontró un papel con una dirección y su teléfono celular, al ver la conocida dirección comenzó a revisar el teléfono para ver que más podía investigar

-Vamos ayúdame a quitarle la ropa- Dijo Yamcha mientras comenzaba a desvestir al sujeto

-Estas loco?- Cuestiono el calvo ex soldado

-Escúchame este sujeto era el nuevo administrador de la empresa de Vegeta y parece que no lo conocía, me are pasar por el- Yamcha se desvistió y se puso la ropa que llevaba el hombre mayor

Vegeta regreso a su casa solo porque necesitaba almorzar pero apenas lo hiciera se iría a la empresa no tenia nada de ganas de estar en su casa y toparse con esa mujer

-Cuando me dejaras ir- Pregunto Bulma tomando por sorpresa a Vegeta, en cuanto la peli azul lo había visto llegar fue a preguntarle

-Cuando alguien de tu familia venga por ti- Contestó él aun sin bajar de su auto

-No es necesario! Puedo irme sola- Dijo Bulma molesta

-No! Quiero asegurarme que te iras con los tuyos y no con esa sabandija-

-Te prometí que no volvería a ver a Yamcha!- Grito Bulma metiendo su cuerpo por la ventanilla del auto, Vegeta molesto por las palabras de Bulma abrió la puerta y salió del auto

-Si! Y también juraste amarme y respetarme frente al altar y no lo has hecho!- Grito furioso

Bulma sabiendo que Vegeta tenia razón se alejo un poco no tenia como responder eso así que prefirió recargarse en la parte trasera del auto hasta que se le ocurriera una buena justificación, el fastidiado hombre notó que esa discusión no tenia ningún futuro, el había demostrado su punto y la había dejado sin habla así que no había mas que hacer, ya sin apetito por el mal momento subió a su auto y arranco

-HHAAAY!- Un fuerte grito lo hizo frenar en seco, miro por el retrovisor del auto y vio a Bulma tirada en el piso fue entonces cuando recordó que ella estaba recargada en el auto, le dio algo de gracia su caída pero al ver que la mujer no hacia nada por levantarse salió a ver que pasaba

-Piensas quedarte hay a tomar el sol?- Le pregunto Vegeta en tono burlón mientras veía a su esposa tirada pero en el momento en que ella le levanto la mirada y vio sus ojos llorosos su sonrisa se borro

-Largo idiota- Dijo Bulma aun sin hacer movimiento alguno para levantarse

-No seas ridícula no fue para tanto levántate-

Bulma intento levantarse pero el dolor en su espalda no se lo permitió

-Tu si que eres débil mujer- Se burlo Vegeta mientras se agachaba para ayudarla a levantar

-Cállate y no me toques!- Bulma nuevamente intento ponerse de pie pero apenas se sostuvo callo de nuevo, Vegeta no dudo un segundo y la tomo en sus brazos ignorando los reproches de Bulma

-No puedo creer que una simple caída te dejara así- Dijo Vegeta mientras se dirigían a su habitación, Bulma resoplo y luego le conto a Vegeta que de adolecente practicaba alpinismo y un día tuvo una fuerte caída que la mando de emergencia al hospital, gracias a Kami podía seguir caminado pero su espalda había quedado muy sensible por lo que una caída de sentón le provocaba gran dolor

-Yo no lo sabia- Dijo Vegeta dejando a Bulma en su cama, ella como pudo se recostó de espaldas

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de… Que haces!?- Grito Bulma al sentir las manos de Vegeta en su espalda denuda

-Te aplico un ungüento para el dolor-

Vegeta aplico la crema con total delicadeza sobre la blanca piel de Bulma aprovechado cada segundo para sentir la suavidad de su piel era tan hermosa esa mujer pronto el masaje se convirtió en caricias, Bulma se estremeció al sentir a Vegeta acariciando suavemente su espalda baja hasta el comienzo de su trasero

-Yo.. Me siento mejor gracias- Dijo Bula volteándose para quedar de frente a Vegeta, él se acerco hasta pegar su frente con la de Bulma

-No quiero que te vallas, te necesito- Dijo Vegeta en un susurro mientras se acercaba a los labios de Bulma

-Quiero descansar Vegeta- Dijo Bulma seriamente evitando el beso de su esposo, el hombre se levanto de inmediato y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, ya en su habitación golpeo la pared y tiro todo lo que encontró a su paso

"Maldita sea! Ahora debe pensar que soy un pobre diablo sin dignidad!" Pensó Vegeta mientras tomaba su despertador y lo azotaba contra la pared, se sentía tan molesto tan humillado después de lo que ella le había echo todavía se había atrevido a pedirle que se quedara y para que? Para ser rechazado, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado, luego de destruir casi por completo su habitación se fue a la empresa, tal ves el trabajo lo aria olvidarse de esa humillante situación

-Puedo pasar- Pregunto una anciana a la puerta de la habitación de Bulma

-Claro adelante- Bulma no reconocía la vos pero seguro seria una sirvienta así que accedió

-Hola soy Uranai Baba soy la nana de Maron, supe que se lastimo y quise venir a ver como se sentía- Dijo fingiendo amabilidad la pequeña anciana

-Ya me siento mejor gracias- Contesto Bulma algo seria, esa señora no le daba buena espina

-Señora le trajeron esto- Dijo una sirvienta entrando a la habitación de la peli azul, la joven sirvienta le entrego una carta y luego se retiro

-Una carta? Oh es de Milk- Dijo Bulma leyendo el sobre de la carta

"_Querida Mala amiga_:

_Bulma! Eres una ingrata! Como pudiste largarte sin dejar tu nuevo numero telefónico! Tienes suerte de que la dirección de la empresa de tu esposo esta internet! Eres la mas desconsideradas de las amigas, me has tenido muy preocupada tu mama nos conto lo que paso y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y me gustaría ir a visitarte y quedarme allá unos días avísame si puedo ir te extraño amiga_

_Atte: Milk La mejor de las amigas_"

Luego de leer la carta Bulma sonrió su amiga seguía siendo tan exagerada como siempre

-De quien es?- Pregunto Uranai Baba

-De mi amiga Milk, quiere saber si puede venir a visitarme pero no tiene caso en unos días me regreso a la capital del oeste- Dijo Bulma guardando la carta, la pequeña anciana 'recordó' que tenia cosas que hacer y salió a buscar a Maron

-Como que se va?- Pregunto Maron luego de escuchar el chisme de su nana

-Así es ella me lo dijo, te lo dije ella y el señor Vegeta no se llevan bien- Dijo Uranai baba

-Pues que raro antes de irse se veía muy contento hasta mando hacer ese estúpido laboratorio para ella- Dijo Maron molesta

-Pues algo debió pasar porque es obvio que no se soportan y en unos días se ira querida-

-Señorita Maron unos sujetos buscan al señor Vegeta- Dijo una sirvienta acercándose a la joven y a la anciana

-El no esta, yo lo atenderé- Maron llego a la entrada de la casa donde se encontraban 2 jóvenes

-Buenos días soy el señor Yayirobe- Dijo Yamcha presentándose con el nombre del fallecido administrador

-Usted es el nuevo administrado que mando el señor Raditz cierto? Yo soy Maron hija del antiguo administrador el murió hace poco-

-Si soy yo mucho gusto, el es Ten shin Han mi ayudante y lo siento mucho señorita- Dijo Yamcha amablemente

-No importa, el señor Vegeta no se encuentra pero venga le mostrare la que será su habitación sígame- Dijo Maron haciendo el papel de señora de la casa, Yamcha de in mediato noto esto

Bulma se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación admirado la vista de la entrada, esa entrada que parecía la de una prisión, su corazón dio un brinco cuando vio entrar por esas puertas a 2 jóvenes, la distancia y la altura de el lugar en donde estaba no le permitían ver con claridad pero estaba casi segura de quien se trataba, a la que si pudo distinguir bien fue a la odiosa de Maron atendiendo a los dos sujetos

-Niña Bulma le traje algo de fruta y yogurt, no ah comido muy bien- Dijo Roshiaro entrando a la habitación de la peli azul con una bandeja de comida

-Roshiaro necesito que me haga un gran favor por favor baje y trate de investigar quienes son los sujetos que están con Maron- Dijo Bulma muy nerviosa

Al poco rato regreso la sirvienta y le explico a Bulma que eran el nuevo administrador y su ayudante

-Por un momento creí que era él, no se como pude confundirme- Dijo Bulma para si misma creyendo que tal ves ya estaba alucinando

-Ye estamos aquí Ten- Dijo emocionado Yamcha una ves que Maron los dejó en su habitación

-Pues si ya nada más nos falta conocer al patrón jaja- Dijo Ten Shin Han

-Debemos prevenir a Bulma, se va a dar una gran impresión cuando sepa que estoy aquí y puede hacer algo que nos delate- Dijo Yamcha sabiendo lo escandalosa que podía llegar a ser su amada

Faltando poco para la hora de la comida Vegeta regreso a su casa, Maron le informo que ya había llegado el nuevo administrador y Vegeta lo mando llamar a su despacho

-Adelante- Dijo Vegeta al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta

-Buenas tardes soy el señor Yayirobe, aquí esta mi carta de recomendación- Dijo el nuevo administrador de la empresa KingV's una muy reconocida marca de automóviles en las 4 capitales

-Vaya veo que tiene muy buenas referencias, bien será un placer trabajar con usted empezará mañana, me dijeron que lo asaltaron en el camino por lo pronto tome, póngale la cantidad que necesite para reponer sus cosas, normalmente comparto la mesa con los empleados de confianza así que nos vemos en la hora de la comida, me gustaría presentarle a mi esposa- Dijo Vegeta tranquilamente entregándole un cheque en blanco a su trabajador

Las palabras 'Mi esposa' retumbaban en la cabeza de Yamcha mientras asentía y se retiraba de la habitación

-Que investigaste- Pregunto Yamcha, él había mandado a su amigo Ten a que platicara con los demás empleados de la casa para ver que información les sacaba

-Pues parece que están bien peleados, ni siquiera duermen juntos- Dijo Ten Shin Han luego de platicar con una de las sirvientas

-Lo ves! Ella me quiere a mi! Por eso ni siquiera permite que ese estúpido la toque ahora debemos encontrar la manera de prevenirla Vegeta me invito a comer y ella estará presente- Dijo nervioso el falso administrador

-Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Vegeta entrando a la habitación de su esposa

-Si gracias- Contesto la peli azul que se encontraba cepillando su largo pelo en frente de el espejo de su tocador

-Bien nos vemos en el comedor-

-No tengo hambre no bajare- Dijo Bulma sin voltear a ver a Vegeta

-Por que no? Ya hable con tu madre deberías estar contenta no?- Dijo Vegeta en tono molesto

-Lo estoy pero prefiero no bajar-

-Ya estoy arto de tus caprichos! Si no bajas vengo por ti- Dijo Vegeta tomando del brazo a Bulma y luego saliendo de la habitación

Vegeta iba bajando muy molesto cuando se encontró con su mas reciente empleado, como aun faltaba tiempo para que la comida estuviera lista comenzó a platicar con él, si seria el sujeto que administrara toda su empresa debía conocerlo muy bien

Bulma queriendo evitar otra pelea con su esposo se cambio y salió de su habitación para ir a comer, apenas había bajado un par de escaleras cuando lo vio.

Junto sus manos en su boca para ahogar el grito que iba a lanzar y regreso corriendo a su habitación.

No lo podía creer sin duda era el hombre que había visto hacia rato, era Yamcha y ahora se encontraba platicando tranquilamente con su esposo

-Es él, vino por mi!- Dijo Bulma para si misma con una mescla de nerviosismo y felicidad

-Señora dice señor Vegeta que la comida esta lista, que si puede hacer el favor de bajar- Dijo la vos de Maron del otro lado de la puerta de la nerviosa peli azul

-Di..Dígale que me duele la cabeza que no bajare- En lo ultimo que podía pensar Bulma en ese momento era en bajar a comer, estaba bastante nerviosa y definitivamente tenia muchas cosas para pensar

Maron informo lo que Bulma le dijo y Yamcha de in mediato noto la cara de fastidio en Vegeta, pero para el era un alivio que Bulma no bajara aun no había podido advertirle y estaba muy nervioso con lo que pudiera pasar

-Así que la capital del norte ya fue tomada por la patrulla roja- Dijo Vegeta retomando la plática que había tenido con su administrado antes de ir al comedor

-Eso fue lo escuche, y era lo mas obvio el ejercito de la patrulla roja esta mejor preparado- Contesto Yamcha

-Así que eres del partido de la patrulla roja?- Dijo Vegeta algo molesto

-No solo fue una opinión, soy apolítico-

-Señor Vegeta parece que de nuevo han entrado a robar a uno de los almacenes- Dijo un empleado entrando a la cocina

-Maldita sea! Ese insecto de Broly ya me esta cansado- Dijo Vegeta golpeando la mesa

-Broly? Es algún ladrón?- Pregunto Yamcha curioso

-Si! Y uno grande, es el estúpido alcalde la capital del este- Vegeta le explico a su administrador que Broly les había estado pedido a todos los empresarios de la zona una cuota para otorgarles seguridad extra pero Vegeta creyendo que era una total estupidez pues la seguridad debe otorgarse sin la necesidad de pagar por ella dejó de pagarle al alcalde y poco después habían comenzado a robar sus almacenes

La comida trascurrió normalmente y luego Vegeta se retiro a la empresa y Yamcha a su habitación

-Me mando llamar niña Bulma?- Pregunto Roshiaro entrando a la habitación de una muy pensativa peli azul

-Si, si así es, Roshiaro necesito que le entregue esto al nuevo administrador pero que nadie la vea por favor- Dijo Bulma entregándole una pequeña nota a la sirvienta

-Pero porque? Yo no quiero hacer algo indebido niña y mucho menos algo en contra del señor Vegeta- Dijo muy seria Roshiaro

-Por favor confié en mi no es algo en su contra al contrario por favor Roshiaro entréguesela y luego espere una respuesta- Insistió Bulma

La sirvienta accedió y salió de la habitación, cuando llego a la habitación del administrador le entrego la nota y luego de que el dijera como respuesta un simple Si, regreso a la habitación de la señora de la casa para informárselo

-Bulma me pide que nos veamos a las 5 en el patio trasero de la casa- Le dijo Yamcha muy emocionado a su amigo

-Pero y ella como sabe que estas aquí?- Pregunto Ten Shin Han

-No lo se, pero creo que nos iremos de aquí mas pronto de lo que creí-

Las horas pasaron y Bulma salió de su habitación muy nerviosa directo al patio trasero de la gran casa, asegurándose que nadie la viera llego al lugar donde acordó verse con el ex militar

-Mi vida!- Exclamo Yamcha llegado al lugar y encontrándose con su amada mujer, Bulma sin pensarlo corrió a sus brazos y lo estrecho en un gran abrazo mientras se echaba a llorar

-No llores mi amor ya estoy aquí y nada nos separa- Dijo Yamcha secando las lagrimas de Bulma

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y luego se besaron con una gran pasión, demostrando en ese beso todo lo que se habían extrañado el uno al otro

-Te juro que intente irme contigo Yamcha pero Vegeta me descubrió alguien nos vio y desde que estuve aquí intente escapar 2 veces pero no pude y ahora tienen vigilancia- Dijo Bulma entre sollozos

-No importa mi amor lo importante es que estamos juntos y ese tipo no nos volverá a separar nos iremos mañana en la noche- Le contesto Yamcha abrazando fuertemente a la peli azul

-No Yamcha- Dijo Bulma separándose un poco del el

-No tengas miedo Bulma yo te protegeré-

-No es eso Yamcha, las cosas han cambiado ya no soy la misma estoy casada no puedo irme contigo ahora soy su mujer, su mujer en todos los sentidos-

-A que te refieres? Dijeron que no dormían juntos!- Grito Yamcha sin miedo a que lo escucharan

-Y no lo hacemos, pero cuando veníamos para acá llegamos a un hotel y… y se aprovecho de mi- Dijo Bulma agachando la cabeza

-QUE! A ese maldito lo mato! Te tomo a la fuerza! Dime que fue a la fuerza Bulma!- Yamcha estaba furioso

-Bueno yo no quería- "_Pero me deje y fue tierno_" Pensó Bulma recordado su noche de bodas

-Nos iremos esta misma noche no pienso dejarte ni un día mas junto a ese imbécil- Dijo Yamcha bastante molesto

-No Yamcha escúchame si te cite aquí fue para decirte que no me iré contigo debes irte- Dijo Bulma decidida, toda la tarde había estado meditando su situación, ella había prometido no volver a ver a Yamcha además Vegeta la dejaría ir mas no le daría el divorcio y ella no seria una adultera

-Adiós Yamcha- Bulma le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se fue

-NO ME IRE SIN TI BULMA! ME QUEDARE AQUÍ! HASTA EL DIA EN QUE TE BALLAS CONMIGO ENTIENDES!- Grito Yamcha soltando lagrimas de frustración

Bulma iba llorando por uno de los pasillos de la mansión cuando choco con alguien

-Se puede saber que te pasa?- Pregunto Vegeta luego de ver como se encontraba su mujer

-Creí que no estabas- Dijo Bulma evadiendo la pregunta de su esposo

-Acabo de llegar, ahora dime que te pasa mujer- Insistió Vegeta

Bulma estaba por responder cuando la vista se le nublo y sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban, antes de que pudiera caer al piso sintió como los fuertes brazos de Vegeta la sostenían

-Eres una idita! Eso te pasa por no comer! Que demonios vas a ganar pasando hambre- Regañó Vegeta mientras llevaba a Bulma a su habitación

-A mi no me hables así imbécil!- Grito Bulma una ves que estuvieron dentro de la habitación

-Te hablo como se de la gana! Y deja de quejarte que te eh tratado mejor de lo que mereces!-

-Eso es lo que crees? Desde que llegue me has tratado con insultos gritos y humillaciones pero gracias a Kami-Sama pronto terminara! Me largare de aquí y no te volveré a ver nunca! Te odio! Me arruinaste la vida maldito!- Grito Bulma, todo lo que había pasado hace poco con Yamcha la había dejado muy alterada

Vegeta sin decir mas, salió de esa habitación, bajo a su despacho y se encerró con una botella de vino

-Los muebles nuevos que mando traer el señor están muy bonitos-Dijo Uranai Baba observando la decoración nueva del salón principal

-Lastima que el señor Vegeta no este aquí para verlo me pregunto en donde se habrá metido- Dijo Maron quien también observaba el salón

-El señor Vegeta esta embriagándose hace poco lo vi salir de su despacho con una botella en la mano se dirigía al jardín, seguro que se peleo con su esposa- Dijo la bajita anciana

-Así que esta borracho y dolido? Perfecto esta es mi oportunidad- Dijo alegremente Maron mientras se diría al patio

Vegeta se encontraba sentado recargado en un árbol del gran patio tomando de una botella de un fino vino perdido en sus pensamientos cuando vio frente a el a una bella mujer

-Que haces aquí- Pregunto Vegeta con algo de dificultad debido a su estado, la voluptuosa mujer prefirió guardar silencio, se agacho a la altura de su jefe y sin un gramo de vergüenza tomo sus masculinas manos y las coloco con delicadeza en sus grandes pechos, Vegeta en su estado alcoholizado la observo y creyendo que era su peli azul esposa la beso, la beso con toda la pasión con la que había deseado besarla por tanto tiempo, Maron por su puesto correspondió con la misma pasión, ambos se pararon sin separar su beso, Vegeta la tomo por la cintura y la pego por completo a su cuerpo agregando al apasionado beso carisias por todo el cuerpo de la peli azul equivocada, ambos totalmente ajenos a que alguien en la obscuridad los estaba observando

**Hasta aquí el capitulo :) espero les allá gustado, se que hasta ahora no ah ávido nada entre Vegeta y Bulma pero pronto lo abra aunque sea un poco pero créanme ese par terminara locamente enamorado el uno del otro pero todo a su tiempo ;) y ese no será el final a esta pareja aun le queda muchísimo por vivir espero continúen pendientes de la historia hasta el final, espero sus Reviews :) quiero sabes si les esta agradando el Fic y si no pues también coméntenlo y veré que puedo cambiar ;)**


	6. Capitulo 6 atracción carnal

**N/A: Capitulo 6 listo :) Se que esta ves tarde mas en actualizar pero como ya mencione en mi otro Fics paso 8 horas sentada en mi trabajo así que venir a sentarme en la compu no es muy agradable pero como me encanta escribir pues aquí esta terminado el capitulo espero les agrade, también quiero mencionar que muy pronto terminare mi otra historia y claro pienso seguir escribiendo :) de echo tengo muchas ideas y es aquí donde viene mi petición, en mi perfil publicare titulo y el ****summary**** de mis posibles próximas historias y me gustaría muchísimo que ustedes mis queridos lectores me informaran por medio de un MP o de un Reviws que historia es la que les gustaría que comenzara a escribir **

Capitulo 6 Atracción carnal

-No vas a creer lo que vi!- Dijo Ten Shin Han entrando a la habitación de Yamcha

-Que?- Pregunto de mala gana el 'administrador'

-Al tal Vegeta besuqueándose con Maron-

-Ja! Típico de la gente con dinero- Dijo muy molesto Yamcha

-Y no se lo vas a decir a Bulma?- Ten Shin Han estaba convencido de que había visto algo muy valioso para su amigo

-Para que?- Yamcha se encontraba bastante dolido, el se había imaginado el llegar ahí ser recibido con un 'te extrañe mi amor!' y largarse de ese lugar, sin embargo ahora se encontraba digiriendo las palabras de Bulma, ella no se quería ir con el

-Pues para que ella abra los ojos! Y se vaya de una buena ves contigo! Tú sabes que no podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo Yamcha- Dijo Ten Shin Han, Yamcha prefirió evitar el tema y se fue a acostar

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba una muy feliz peli azul hablando con su nana

-Hay nana no puedo creerlo! Fue mejor de lo que me imagine!-

-Pero cuéntame Maron que paso- Dijo Uranai Baba igual de emocionada que su ahijada

-Me beso! Me beso con tanta pasión, luego me toco los pechos y las caderas- Dijo Maron recordando las carisias de Vegeta

-Y que mas paso?-

-Solo eso, de repente se aparto de mi me miro fijamente y luego simplemente se fue- Dijo Maron un poco desconcertada

-Bueno pequeña por algo se empieza- Dijo Uranai Baba alentando a la peli azul

-Tienes razón y vaya que comienzo! Sabes que ahorita mismo voy a buscarlo a ver que tal amaneció- Maron le guiño un ojo a su nana y salió en busca de Vegeta

-Buenos días!- Dijo Maron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Vegeta que iba bajando las escaleras del salón principal, Vegeta que había recordado el terrible incidente de anoche se veía de bastante mal humor

-Escúchame Maron lo de anoche fue un error bebí demasiado y no supe lo que hacia pero no se repetirá- Dijo Vegeta bastante serio prefirió no mencionar que la había confundido con su esposa para evitarle un disgusto mayor a la muchacha

-Pero.. Pero.. Yo creí que..- Maron soltó un alarido y se lanzo a llorar a los brazos de Vegeta haciendo el papel de victima

-Se puede saber que pasa aquí!- Dijo Bulma bastante molesta al ver a su esposo y a esa muchacha muy abrazados en el salón principal, Maron satisfecha de lo que acababa de provocar prefirió salir corriendo para dejar al matrimonio discutir a gusto

-Nada que te interese mujer- Dijo Vegeta tratando de salir también de ahí pero fue detenido por Bulma

-Es tu amante!?- Pregunto Bulma molesta

-Y si lo fuera que! Te sientes con derechos a reclamar? Si te niegas a compartir la cama conmigo bien puedo consolarme en la cama de alguien mas no crees?- Dijo Vegeta realmente sin pensar mucho en sus palabras

-Así que ahora vas a estar luciéndote con tu perra aquí en el salón principal donde cualquiera los vea- Bulma se encontraba bastante molesta, no eran precisamente celos pero su orgullo de mujer le dolía

-Así que lo que te molesta es que nos van? Bien! La próxima ves lo aremos en privado- Vegeta estaba por retirarse pero la conciencia le pesó

-Escúchame mujer! Maron no es mi amante ella solo tenia un problema y vino buscando consuelo- Dijo Vegeta mientras tomaba a Bulma del brazo

-Por mi has lo que quieras!- Bulma se soltó de su agarre y se fue

Mas tarde Bulma se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala cuando entro Turles

-Señora en donde esta Maron?- Pregunto el trabajador

-No soy su criada para andar tras de ella- Dijo Bulma de muy mala gana, Turles se disculpo y se dispuso a retirarse

-Para que la quieres?- Pregunto Bulma antes de que se fuera

-Llegaron unos señores buscando al Señor Vegeta pero el no esta y busco a Maron para que los atienda-

-Y porque a ella!- Dijo Bulma parándose de su asiento

-El señor ordeno que cuando el no estuviera Maron se hiciera cargo- Dijo Turles ya de mal humor

-Pues eso debió ser antes de que yo llegara! Ahora haga pasar a los invitados que yo los atenderé!- Definitivamente era el orgullo de Bulma quien estaba hablando

Turles obedeció e hizo pasar a la pareja que buscaba a Vegeta

-Mucho gusto soy el doctor Upa y ella es mi esposa- Dijo un señor alto de piel morena

-Mucho gusto yo soy Bulma soy.. Soy la esposa de Vegeta- Dijo Bulma algo dudosa de sus palabras

La amable pareja le conto a Bulma que ellos venían de la capital del sur, Vegeta los había solicitado para trabajar en el hospital que él había financiado, Bulma estaba impresionada ella no conocía ese lado de Vegeta le parecía imposible lo que le estaban contado, es decir, Vegeta donando parte de sus bienes para construir una escuela y un hospital para gente sin recursos y además invertir su tiempo trabajando en estas obras era algo fuera de sus expectativas para con el

Bulma sonreía mientras escuchaba todas las obras caritativas que había echo su esposo en el pasado hasta que vio pasar a Maron por el pasillo de la sala cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada asesina dirigida a ella

Vegeta iba regresando de la empresa cuando Turles le conto que Bulma no había permitido que Maron atendiera a los invitados así que fue a ver que pasaba cuando la encontró ella ya estaba despidiendo a la pareja de doctores, Vegeta solo opto por acompañarlos junto con su esposa a la entrada, al tiempo que el auto de la pareja partió llegó un auto de Vegeta del cual bajaron el administrador y su ayudante

-Fuimos a la ciudad por unas cosas que necesitábamos- Dijo Yamcha seriamente al ver a Bulma junto a Vegeta, la peli azul de inmediato se puso nerviosa e intento huir de ese lugar

-Espera mujer! Quiero presentarte al señor Yayirobe- Dijo Vegeta gritando e impidiendo que Bulma hullera, ella echa un manojo de nervios se limito a saludar con un simple gesto de la cabeza y luego retirarse lo mas rápido posible, Vegeta molesto por la actitud de su mujer la siguió

-Se puede saber a ti que te pasa! Primero atiendes muy amablemente a los doctores y ahora ni siquiera le diriges el saludo al administrador!-

-No pasa nada es solo que..-

-Es solo que atendiste a los invitados para fastidiar a Maron y rechazas al administrador para fastidiarme a mi!- Dijo Vegeta interrumpiendo la escusa de Bulma

-No! Al administrador no tenia nada que decirle! Y lo de Maron lo hice porque… Porque ella es la que manda aquí? - Dijo Bulma evitando responder y prefiriendo una respuesta

-Celos?- Pregunto Vegeta divertido

-Para nada! Pero merezco un poco de respeto! Ella manda y dispone como si fuera la dueña de esta casa! Y yo que!?- Dijo Bulma sacando a flote sus pensamientos

-Si mal no recuerdo te pedí que te hicieras cargo de la casa y dijiste que te tenia sin cuidado lo que pasara con ella! Además no veo porque cambiar mis costumbres si dentro de poco te largaras!-

Bulma nuevamente vencida por el argumento de Vegeta prefirió retirarse a su habitación

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí! Me hierve la sangre solo de verlos juntos! Además viste como le habla! - Dijo Yamcha muy molesto entrado a su habitación

-Te digo que le cuentes lo de su amante!- Insistió Ten Shin Han

-Tienes razón intentare hablar con ella se que me quiere Ten y la convenceré de que nos vayamos- Dijo Yamcha decidido, una ves que salió de su habitación camino un rato para asegurarse de que era seguro hablar con Bulma y cuando vio a Vegeta subir a su auto junto con Maron supo que era el momento adecuado así que entro de nuevo a la casa

-Buenos días buscaba al señor Vegeta? El se acaba de ir- Dijo Uranai Baba al ver que el administrador iba a subir las escaleras, los pisos de arriba no eran muy frecuentados por los trabajadores

-Si, yo no sabía que no estaba- Dijo Yamcha algo nervioso, y su nerviosismo aumento cuando vio bajar a Bulma

-Buenos días señora Bulma va a caminar? Quiere que la acompañe- Dijo la pequeña anciana

-No es necesario gracias- Dijo Bulma fingiendo amabilidad esa señora no era para nada de su agrado

-Es muy bonita la señora verdad? Lastima que en unos días regresa a la capital del oeste- Dijo Uranai Baba al administrador

-Se va? Amm bueno tengo cosas que hacer me retiro- Dijo Yamcha apresurado, una ves en el jardín encontró a Bulma leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de una sobrilla

-Que haces aquí Yamcha vete!- Dijo Bulma en un susurro ahuyentándolo con la mano, Yamcha la tomo del brazo y la jalo al patio trasero donde sabia podían platicar sin ser vistos o escuchados

-Porque no me dijiste que volverías a tu casa! Se lo pediste a tu marido?- Dijo Yamcha molesto

-Porque lo nuestro ya se acabó Yamcha entiéndelo- Dijo Bulma bastante dolida en verdad era dura la decisión que había tomado pero no se echaría atrás ella era una mujer de palabra

-Pero porque!- Yamcha aun no entendía las razones de Bulma

-Porque si Yamcha! Entiéndelo yo no quiero una relación quiero estar sola! Dedicarme a la empresa- Dijo Bulma comenzando a llorar, últimamente derramar lágrimas era lo único que hacia la peli azul

-Pero Bulma que paso con tu fortaleza con tu orgullo de mujer- Pregunto Yamcha acercándose más a Bulma

-Por eso mismo lo nuestro ya es pasado Yamcha yo.. yo le prometí a Vegeta que no te volvería a buscar- Las palabras de Bulma en verdad encendieron el humor de Yamcha

-SE LO PROMETISTE! A EL! A ESE DESGRACIADO QUE ANDA BESUQUEANDOSE CON SU AMANTE POR TODAS PARTES!- Grito Yamcha furioso

-Los viste besándose?- Dijo Bulma sin creerse lo que escuchaba

-Sabes perfectamente a quien me refiero cierto?- Dijo Yamcha al ver que Bulma ni siquiera había preguntado con quien lo había visto, Bulma solo asientito con la cabeza

-Y aun así pretendes olvidar lo nuestro por respeto a ese sujeto que te compro? Que te humilla obligándote a vivir en la misma casa que su amante- Yamcha se acerco y tomo por la cintura a Bulma

-Yo te amo Bulma, te necesito a mi lado- Dijo Yamcha acercando por completo sus cuerpos para luego besarla con mucho cariño, Bulma correspondió el beso algo insegura

-Perdóname Yamcha- Dijo Bulma con suma tristeza para luego alejarse corriendo del lugar, llego a la casa y subió las escaleras llorando

Mientras tanto Vegeta y Maron llegaban al centro de la capital del este

-Gracias por dejar que me encargara de la preparación del hospital- Dijo Maron en un tono serio cuando bajaron del auto, todo el camino Vegeta no había mencionado ni una palabra

-Si si yo iré a ver al maestro Roshi al rato paso por ti- Dijo Vegeta fastidiado, luego de eso cada quien tomo su camino, Vegeta llego a la pequeña casa de su viejo maestro y estuvieron platicando un buen rato sobre la estúpida guerra que estaban viviendo hasta que salió a flote el tema que Vegeta trataba de evitar

-Como van las cosas con tu mujer?- Pregunto Roshi yendo directo al grano

-Como siempre, no hacemos mas que pelear a ella solo le interesa irse ah pero antes de eso quiere fastidiarle la vida a todos!- Dijo Vegeta comenzando a alterarse Roshi le dije que se tranquilizara y Vegeta ya mas relajado le conto lo que había pasado con Maron

-Pues compréndela es algo normal Maron es una jovencita soltera, guapa, coqueta… Vegeta has tenido algo que ver con esa muchacha- Dijo Roshi sacando sus propias conclusiones

-Yo.. Pues.. Lo que paso entre ella y yo no tubo importancia!-

-Entonces si hubo algo!- Dijo molesto el viejo Roshi

-Ya te dije no fue nada viejo! La otra noche bebí mucho y pues la confundí con Bulma! Pero en cuanto me di cuenta que no era ella sino Maron me aparte y me fui- Vegeta se sentía bastante incomodo con esa situación, como era posible que hubiera confundido a Maron con su esposa así que prefirió huir de la situación se excuso diciendo que tenia mucho trabajo y salió de ahí

-Quiero que le digas a Turles que avise a Toma que lo quiero ver mañana mismo en mi despacho- Le dijo Vegeta a Maron mientras conducía de regreso a su casa, Maron asintió y fue la única conversación que hubo en todo el camino, cuando llegaron a la gran mansión cada uno tomo rumbo a su habitación, Bulma que se había pasado la tarde pensando en su situación, escucho que Vegeta entraba a su habitación así que se armo de valor, salió de su habitación yo toco la puerta de al lado

-Que quieres- Dijo Vegeta abriendo la puerta, él se encontraba ya cansado había ocupado todo su día al trabajo así que ya estaba preparándose para dormir

-Me gustaría hablar contigo- Dijo Bulma tratando de calmar su nerviosismo al ver a Vegeta sin camisa, el se movió a un lado y le indico con la mano que pasara

-Amm preferiría que habláramos en el pasillo- Dijo Bulma retrocediendo un paso

-No seas niña entra- Dijo Vegeta con un bufido, Bulma resignada entró

-Me gustaría que habláramos sobre el divorcio- Dijo Bulma evitándole la mirada a Vegeta

-Eso es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el molesto, realmente el se imaginaba otro tipo de conversación

-Si eso me gustaría- Bulma se encontraba bastante incomoda

-Bueno para eso tenemos que decir la verdad-

-Cual verdad?- Dijo Bulma confusa

-Que no quieres vivir conmigo porque estas enamorada de otro- Dijo Vegeta con una mirada cargada de coraje

-No seas ridículo, basta con decir que no congeniamos- Dijo Bulma agachando la mirada

Vegeta se acerco a Bulma mientras ella retrocedía hasta que choco con la pared

-Escúchame muy bien mujer porque muy probablemente esta sea la ultima ves que te hable de mis sentimientos- Dijo Vegeta que ya tenia acorralada a Bulma entre la pared y sus fuertes y desnudos brazos, Bulma no pudo hacer mas que mirarlo a los ojos, los nervios no la dejaban emitir palabra

-Yo no quiero esto mujer, quiero que te quedes- Vegeta susurraba al oído de Bulma mientras comenzaba a besar su lóbulo

-Vegeta yo..- Dijo Bulma en un suspiro

-Mujer déjame darte lo mejor que hay en mi- Dijo Vegeta que ya había pasado de su oreja a su boca y ahora la besaba con pasión mientras se permitía acariciar la espalda de Bulma, ella por su parte resentía en su cuerpo las pasionales carisias de Vegeta, su cabeza le gritaba que lo pateara y saliera corriendo de ahí, su cuerpo sin embargo estaba cediendo comenzando por sus labios que ya se encontraban correspondiendo los besos de Vegeta, sus manos exploraban esa bien ejercitada espalda y su respiración se tornaba notoriamente agitada

Vegeta de inmediato noto el acalorado estado de la peli azul así que sin dudarlo la tomo en brazos y la recostó en su cama colocándose el encima de ella, Vegeta comenzó a considerar la ropa un gran estorbo así que ágilmente comenzó a desabrochar los jeans de Bulma ella al sentir las manos de Vegeta en su labor de deshacerse de su prenda reacciono

-Yo.. No debo- Dijo Bulma comenzado a separarse de Vegeta

-No debes?- Cuestiono él

-Yo.. no debo, no.. no puedo lo siento- Dijo Bulma levantándose de golpe y saliendo de la habitación dejando a un muy molesto Vegeta tratando de controlar su agitada respiración

A la mañana siguiente antes del amanecer Vegeta salió muy temprano junto con el administrador y otros de sus trabajadores para encontrarse con Toma antes de que el saliera, prefería hablar con el en la otra empresa, Toma era el encargado de la seguridad de la empresa de Vegeta que se encontraba del otro lado de la capital, los robos en la bodega de esa empresa se estaban volviendo algo contante así que quería hablar con el para saber que estaba pasando

-Vegeta va a hablar con Toma señor, hoy mismo estará aquí- Le dijo Turles al alcalde la capital del este, totalmente ajeno a que Vegeta había partido a la otra empresa

-Crees que vaya a hablar?- Cuestiono Broly

-Toma es un idiota y si se ve presionado puede que lo suelte todo- Dijo Turles en un susurro mientras hablaba por teléfono con Broly

-Pues entonces ni hablar sabes el camino por el que tendrá que pasar llama a Tao Pai Pai intercéptelo y lo matas- Dijo Broly con frialdad para luego terminar la llamada

Bulma no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche se la había pasado meditando que era lo que ocurría con ella y a la única conclusión que había llegado era que era una débil lujuriosa, decidió que en la cama no arreglaría nada así que se levanto y salió a caminar por el patio

-Buenos días muchachita- Saludo Roshi alcanzándola en el patio

- Vegeta no esta- Dijo Bulma secamente

-Lo se ya me lo dijeron por eso quería aprovechar para hablar contigo si no te molesta- Roshi le señalo una banca en el jardín y ambos caminaron y se sentaron

-Que quiere- Pregunto Bulma sin ganas

-Mira Bulma yo vengo a decirte que estas juzgando mal a Vegeta el no es el demonio que tu crees- Dijo Roshi seriamente

-Si lo es! Es un ser egoísta agresivo altanero y orgulloso!- Dijo Bulma con rencor

-Mira Bulma Vegeta no ah llevado una vida fácil y aun asi es un hombre echo y derecho! Tiene su carácter no lo niego pero si lo comprendes es algo normal-

-Vegeta una vida difícil? Que dificultades puede ter un niño rico?- Dijo Bulma con un bufido

-Tu no sabes nada acerca de tu esposo cierto?-

-Se lo suficiente es un hombre rico que se cree superior a todo el mundo!- Aseguro Bulma

-Si! Ahora es un hombre rico pero lo fue hace apenas unos meses antes de eso era un simple trabajador que ganaba apenas lo suficiente para vivir!- Dijo Roshi ya un poco molesto por la actitud de Bulma, ella por su puesto no tenia idea de nada así que Roshi se tomo el tiempo de explicárselo

-La madre de Vegeta era una humilde sirvienta, una muchacha buena que tubo la mala suerte de cruzar camino con el 'Rey Vegeta', al cobarde se le antojo la violo y de esa violación nació Vegeta, el inhumano de su padre le prometió a la madre de Vegeta que si se lo entregaba y se iba de la ciudad el lo criaría como suyo, una ves que su madre se fue Vegeta fue tratado como un simple trabajador mas el no conoció de padre ni madre y no fue -

-Si importa niña aun no te has ido!, dime algo el no te interesa para nada? En ningún sentido?- Cuestiono el viejo Roshi, Bulma ante estas preguntas se tensó, acaso el sabia algo de lo que había pasado, Bulma consternada por la culpa que sentía comenzó a llorar

-Es que… Yo no lo entiendo! Como es posible que si mi corazón le pertenece a un hombre, me puedan gustar las carisias de otro- Dijo Bulma cubriéndose el rostro con las manos era algo vergonzoso ventilar esas situaciones con un completo extraño pero se sentía tan frustrada que en este momento hablaría con quien fuera

-Supongo que te refieres a las caricias de Vegeta- Dijo Roshi algo sorprendido por la declaración de Bulma, ella tímidamente asintió

-Hay muchacha eso algo totalmente normal el hombre y la mujer fueron creados para sentir atracción el uno por el otro y es comprensible que Vegeta te haga sentir de esa manera eso quiere decir que le tienes cariño- Dijo Roshi hablando con un tono alentador

-No! Yo no le tengo cariño!- Aseguro Bulma

-Así que lo que sientes por el es simple atracción carnal- Dijo Roshi convencido, al ver la cara de confusión de Bulma comenzó a explicarse

-Me refiero al deseo por la carne muchacha la atracción física- Explico Roshi y Bulma ya con las mejillas coloradas asintió nuevamente

-Y Ese otro al que dices haberle entregado el corazón es con que te pensabas fugar el día de la boda?- Pregunto Roshi

-Vegeta se lo conto? Si me refiero a el yo lo amo!-

-Pero muchacha si eso ya es algo del pasado porque no lo intentas con tu marido- Insistió Roshi

-Porque no es algo del pasado! No lo entiende! EL ESTA AQUÍ!- Soltó Bulma harta de mentir a todo el mundo en verdad ella necesitaba alguien con quien hablar

-A que te refieres!- Dijo Roshi bastante exaltado

-Es el nuevo administrador- Dijo Bulma con una vos casi inaudible

-Por Kami sama! Y porque no se has dicho a Vegeta!-

-Porque tengo miedo de que ocurra una tragedia! Vegeta es agresivo lo creo bien capaz de matar a Yamcha, yo ya le eh dicho, le eh rogado que se vaya pero no quiere! Estoy viviendo un infierno! Tengo tanto miedo que cualquier detalle cualquier descuido haga que el descubra la verdad- Bulma estaba realmente inconsolable

-Bulma entiendes que esto se lo tengo que decir a Vegeta cierto?- Dijo el anciano con expresión seria

-No lo haga por favor se lo ruego! Yo le juro que jamás le faltaría a mi esposo por mas que deteste a Vegeta yo soy una mujer bien criada y educada no me atrevería a cometer ese tipo de faltas-La suplicas y el llanto de Bulma estremecieron a Roshi así que acepto no contarle nada a Vegeta pero debían hacer que ese sujeto se fuera cuanto antes

-Le pasa algo- Pregunto Yamcha un poco nervioso por mas de una hora había viajado en el mismo auto que Vegeta sin que este emitiera palabra alguna y el silencio aumentando al ceño fruncido de Vegeta lo estaban incomodando bastante

-No! Y toma esto! El camino esta lleno de asaltantes y guerrilleros armados-Contesto él, entregándole un revolver, Yamcha solo se limito a tomarla sin cuestionar

-Un problema familiar?- Insistió Yamcha, tal ves pelear era mejor que el incomodo silencio además era su oportunidad para informarse un poco ya que solo Vegeta y Yamcha viajaban en ese auto los demás venían en un auto aparte mas lento que el modelo de lujo de Vegeta

-Ja! Mi problema es que no tengo vida familiar- Dijo Vegeta con ironía, Yamcha estaba por preguntar a que se refería cuando Vegeta hablo de nuevo

-Halla viene el carro de Toma- Dijo Vegeta y luego de acercarse un poco mas le hizo una seña a Toma para que detuviera su auto, el trabajador obedeció y estaciono el auto en la orilla de la carretera y luego bajo de el

-Hay esta Toma- Dijo Tao Pai Pai apuntándole con su arma desde lo alto de la cañada de la cual tenia un vista perfecta de la carretería y de Toma

-Espera esta con alguien, Maldición es Vegeta!- Dijo Turles frustrado

-Que hacemos?- Pregunto Tao Pai Pai

-Dispárale! Dispárale antes de que habla la boca!- Ordeno Turles y en efecto Tao Pai Pai disparo sin embargo la bala no dio en el blanco si no hasta su tercer disparo

El administrador Yayirobe y Vegeta se encontraban hablando con Toma cuando escucharon un primer disparo, el instinto militar de Yamcha despertó y se oculto detrás del auto y comenzó a disparar hacia donde escucho que provenía el disparo, ambos atacantes intentaron darle a Yamcha sin éxito así que prefirieron huir, una ves a salvo Yamcha se percato de lo que había ocurrido

Toma estaba en el piso con un disparo directo en la cien, obviamente muerto y Vegeta, él estaba tirado al lado de Toma con un disparo en el pecho justo en el lado izquierdo, Yamcha se acerco y pudo comprobar que no estaba muerto pero si inconsciente entonces miles de pensamientos invadieron su cabeza

"Esta es mi oportunidad" Faltaban aproximadamente 15 minutos para que los demás autos llegaran era tiempo suficiente para rematar al idiota que le había quitado a su Bulma y con la guerra nadie dudaría de que el responsable era un asaltante, así que hay se encontraba Yamcha apuntando directo en la cabeza de Vegeta con el arma que minutos tras el mismo el mismo le había proporcionado

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, vuelvo a mencionar pasen a mi perfil y háganme saber que les gustaría leer :)**


	7. Capitulo 7 Cambios de perspectiva

**N/A: Primero que nada una disculpa por mi tardanza! En verdad lo siento pero el tiempo simplemente no me alcanza para nada estas ultimas 2 semanas desarrolle una obsesión por la trilogía de Los juegos del hambre estos 15 días eh pasado casi todo mi tiempo libre leyendo y ya estoy por comenzar el tercer libro :) pero ya prometo concentrarme mas en esto, Bueno sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo **

Capitulo 7: Cambios de perspectiva

-Eliminamos a Toma! Y también a Vegeta!- Dijo Turles algo alterado entrando a la oficina de Broly

-También a Vegeta y a el porque?- Pregunto Broly extrañado, Turles le conto como sucedieron las cosas algo preocupado porque Broly se fuera a molestar

-Bueno pues ni modo al rato me doy una vuelta por la mansión para darle el pésame a la viudita- Se burlo el alcalde, Turles ya mas tranquilo al notar la gracia que le causo al otro hombre salió y regreso a la empresa

-APRESURENCE! TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO A UN HOSPITAL!- Le grito Yamcha a los demás trabajadores de Vegeta mientras lo subían a su auto

-El hospital esta muy lejos será mejor que lo llevemos a su casa ahí hay una enfermería lo suficientemente buena para atenderlo- Hablo preocupado uno de los empleados, los demás asintieron y Yamcha arranco a toda velocidad de regreso a la mansión de Vegeta

Mientras tanto en la gran casa un taxi acababa de dejar en la entrada a una linda joven de pelo negro

-Que se le ofrece- Pregunto la sirvienta que fue a abrir la puerta

-Soy amiga de la señora Bulma puedo pasar?- Pregunto la peli negro

-Claro, adelante- Dijo amable la empleada

-Gracias, y por favor has que alguien se encargue de mi equipaje- La joven entro admirando el lujo de la gran casa

-MILK!- Grito Bulma bastante feliz al ver a su amiga de toda la vida paseándose por el recibidor de la casa

-Bulma! Que alegría me da verte- La peli negro corrió a abrazar a su amiga

-A mi también me alegra mucho verte pero no tenia caso que viajaras hasta acá en unos días me regreso a mi casa- Dijo Bulma mientras tomaba asiento en un bello sillón de cuero negro

-Sobre eso Bulma… Tu madre me mando específicamente para convencerte de que te quedaras- Dijo Milk algo insegura por la reacción que pudiera tener su amiga

-NO! De ningún modo me pienso quedar!- Contesto Bulma alzando la vos

Antes de que Milk pudiera protestar una sirvienta interrumpió

-Señora! Han traído al señor Vegeta muy herido- Dijo la empleada domestica entre lagrimas

-Que! Pero que paso?- Preguntó Bulma alarmada, la sirvienta le conto que lo trajeron con una herida de bala y de inmediato Bulma corrió a la enfermería, al llegar coloco sus manos en su boca para ahogar un gran grito, Vegeta estaba en la pequeña cama mientras una enfermera le limpiaba la herida, ella no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar al verlo en ese estado, la herida se veía horrible y estaba perdiendo una considerable cantidad de sangre

-No te preocupes el medico esta por llegar- Dijo Yamcha en tono serio, le molestaba ver a Bulma llorar por ese tipo, ella por su parte ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia hasta que hablo

-Pero que paso!- Pregunto Bulma exaltada, Yamcha le conto lo que ocurrió y luego se acerco a la cama

-Tenemos que hacer algo! Llamen a Roshiaro díganle que traiga agua y vendas para limpiarle la herida- Ordeno Bulma y una de las enfermeras salió de la habitación en busca de la sirvienta

-Vegeta! Vegeta! No te mueras por favor- Dijo Bulma entre lagrimas mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inconsciente de su marido por alguna razón le dolía mucho el hecho de verlo así, en un par de un minutos ya había llegado Roshiaro con las cosas que le habían encargado, Bulma se limpio las lagrimas y comenzó a limpiar la herida

-Vegeta! No! Vegeta!- Maron que se acaba de enterar por una enfermara llego echa una histeria a la enfermería y de inmediato tomo a Bulma de un brazo asiéndola a un lado y arrojándose a los brazos de Vegeta llorando inconsolablemente

-Hazte a un lado idiota! Tenemos que limpiarle la herida!- Grito Bulma molesta

-Yo lo hago!- Maron tomo una de las vendas pero Bulma la jaloneo

-Tu no vas a hacer nada! Largo de aquí!-

-No! Vegeta!- Grito Maron arrojándose de nuevo a los brazos del hombre herido

-Pero que pasa aquí!?- Dijo Milk entrando a la enfermería

-Milk hazme el favor de sacar a esta mujerzuela de aquí!- Le dijo Bulma a su amiga

-Ya oíste muchacha largo!- Dijo Milk tomando del brazo a Maron

-NO! No voy a dejar a Vegeta solo contigo! Seguro que tu lo matas! A ti no te interesa el! Seguro que lo quieres muerto para quedarte con su dinero!-Grito Maron a lo que recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Bulma para luego ser empujada hasta la salida por Milk al tiempo que el medico entraba al lugar del escándalo

-Doctor Upa! Que Bueno que llego- Dijo Bulma ya mas tranquila y luego prefirió salir junto con Milk para dejar trabajar al medico, aproximadamente 2 horas después salió el doctor

-Como esta?- Pregunto de inmediato Bulma quien había estado esperando en el recibidor

-Ya eh extraído la bala afortunadamente no daño nada importante solo esperemos que la herida no se infecte por mi parte es todo en la mesa encontrara las medicinas que necesitara- Dijo el medico para luego retirarse, Bulma ya mas tranquila se disponía a subir las escaleras rumbo a la enfermería cuando un fuerte brazo la detuvo

-Te has enamorado!?- Pregunto Yamcha en un tomo muy molesto pero sin llegar a ser alto

-Como se te ocurre!- Le respondió Bulma

-Se me ocurre porque cuando lo trajeron te pusiste a llorar como una niñita!- Le contesto Yamcha bastante molesto

-No es estúpido Yamcha esa herida se veía horrible y el se veía muy mal no soy de piedra- Dijo Bulma exaltada y luego se zafo de su agarre para subir a ver a Vegeta, al entrar encontró a una muy agitada sirvienta colocándole a Vegeta un trapo frio en la frente

-Como esta?- Le pregunto Bulma a Roshiaro

-Hasta ahora bien pero tiene un poco de fiebre tenemos que enfriarlo pero esta agua esta tibia- Contesto la sirvienta

-Iré a pedir agua fría- Dijo Bulma saliendo de la enfermería, para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse de nuevo de Yamcha

-Que haces aquí! Que no ves que me atormentas! Porque no te vas de una buena ves Yamcha- Le dijo Bulma ya molesta al falso administrador

-Ya te dije que no me iré sin ti Bulma!- Le contesto Yamcha

-Entiéndelo de una buena ves lo nuestro ya no puede ser!-

-Escúchame Bulma no me hagas arrepentirme de no haberlo rematado! Estábamos solos y nadie se abría dado cuenta!- Dijo Yamcha sujetando de nuevo a Bulma del brazo

-No te abrías atrevido- Dijo Bulma muy segura, ella conocía muy bien a Yamcha y sabría que jamás aria algo como eso, el ex soldado prefirió soltar a Bulma y retirarse a su habitación

-Deberás que eres un tonto! No sabes aprovechar las oportunidades- Le dijo Ten Shin Han a su amigo luego de que este le contara la situación en la que estuvo hace poco mas de 3 horas

-A pesar de todo no le deseo la muerte Ten, muy a pesar Vegeta no es el tipo que creí que era, tal ves en otras circunstancias hasta hubiéramos sido amigos- Dijo Yamcha frustrado, estos días viviendo en la mansión de Vegeta y conviviendo con el en el trabajo le habían cambiado la perspectiva del hombre

-Amigo? Del que te quito la novia- Se burlo Ten

-Tal ves no me la quito el, si no la vida o el destino- Contesto Yamcha seriamente para luego irse a acostar ese en verdad había sido un largo día

-Como esta?- Pregunto Milk al ver entrar a su amiga a su habitación

-Tiene mucha fiebre perdona que no te allá preparado una habitación amiga pero duerme aquí yo pasare la noche en la enfermería- Le dijo una nerviosa Bulma a Milk

-Vaya hasta pareciera que lo quieres- Dijo burlonamente la peli negro

-No molestes Milk-

-Bueno bueno solo bromeaba oye y del otro no has sabido nada?- Pregunto curiosa Milk, luego del incidente de la boda había quedado muy preocupada por esa situación

-Eh.. Yo… No… No eh sabido nada- Dijo Bulma evidentemente nerviosa sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería con 'el otro' y sabiendo que ese otro estaba viviendo en esa misma casa, luego salió rápidamente de la habitación con el pretexto de ir a cuidar a Vegeta, el resto de la noche Bulma y Roshiaro se turnaron para intentar bajarle a fiebre a Vegeta sin embargo poco después de las 3 de la mañana el sueño venció a Bulma dejando a una muy preocupada sirvienta a cargo de Vegeta

A las primeras horas de la mañana entro a la enfermería Roshi quien acaba de ser informado del ataque a Vegeta

-Porque no me avisaron antes!- Reclamo el anciano

-Shh! La pobrecita ah pasado la noche en vela- Le dijo Roshiaro señalando a Bulma

-Pobre Vegeta- Dijo Roshi ya en un tono mas bajo

-Oh Roshi tengo tanto miedo de que se muera- Roshiaro no pudo mas con su pena y se lanzo a los brazos del viejo maestro de artes marciales a llorar

-Tranquila Roshiaro Vegeta es un hombre fuerte esto no lo vencerá- Aseguro el anciano

-Eso espero Roshi, en verdad que es una suerte que el administrador estuviera con el- Dijo Roshiaro aun entre lágrimas

-A que te refieres- Pregunto el anciano

-Parece ser que después de que le dispararon, el señor Yayirobe se encargo de presionar la herida hasta que los demás trabajadores llegaran y lo pudieran traer si el no hubiera estado ahí probablemente se habría desangrado-

-En serio?- Pregunto el anciano, a él que conocía la verdad del administrador se le hacia algo muy raro

-A si es los trabajadores dijeron que cuando llegaron lo encontraron asiendo lo posible por ayudarlo- Dijo la nerviosa sirvienta

-A si que le ah salvado la vida- Dijo incrédulo el viejo tutor de Vegeta

Bulma comenzaba a despertar cuando escucho unos lamentos y aun con los ojos entre abiertos pudo ver a Roshiaro llorando en los brazos de Roshi y luego la conversación en la que ella le contaba que el administrado le había salvado la vida a Vegeta, para Bulma era mas extraño ver a Roshiaro llorar de esa manera que lo que acababa de oír de Yamcha ella lo conocía y una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de el era por su buen corazón, una ves terminada la platica creyó conveniente hacer saber que estaba despierta así que se levanto

-Bulma en una hora se dará la misa para el difunto Toma y seria buena idea que fueras tu en representación de tu esposo- Le dijo Roshi, Bulma asintió y salió a su habitación para ducharse eh irse a misa no sin antes regresar a la enfermería para asegurarse que estuviera bien

Maron que acababa de ver a Bulma salir de la casa aprovecho para ir a ver a Vegeta

-Como se encuentra?- Le pregunto Maron a Roshiaro que aun no salía de la enfermería

-Ya mejor, es posible que pronto vuela en si- Contesto de mala gana

-Sabes me eh dado cuenta que la señora Bulma te tiene confianza si me cuentas lo que te dice puedo aumentarte el sueldo y asignarte tareas mas livianas- Le dijo dulcemente Maron

-Yo no se nada!- Dijo Roshiaro ya empezando a hartarse de esa muchacha

-Eres una india sucia y arrastrada! Pero en cuanto aquella se largue yo misma me encargare de que te corran!- Le grito Maron ya con carácter de siempre pero unos quejidos la sacaron de su serie de amenazas y de inmediato se acerco a la cama donde Vegeta estaba despertando

-Bulmaa- Dijo Vegeta con dificultad, toda la perdida de sangre lo mantenía muy débil

-Ella no esta! No sabemos en donde esta no se ah aparecido por aquí- Ante esas palabras Vegeta frunció el seño para luego volver a quedar inconsciente

Una ves acabada la misa Bulma regreso de inmediato a la casa para ver como estaba Vegeta

-Bulma espera!- Le dijo Yamcha antes de que ella pudiera subir las escaleras

-Que quieres!- Le contesto ella impaciente

-Uno de los atacantes se parecía bastante a Turles no permitas que el o alguno de los otros empleados de la empresa suban a ver a Vegeta-

-Porque lo proteges?- Pregunto Bulma

-Parece que en estos meses de separación has olvidado como soy- Dijo Yamcha ofendido

-No es eso, es solo que creí que lo odiabas-

-Lo odio porque de alguna forma por su culpa te perdí, de ahí en mas no lo juzgo creo que es un hombre cualquiera y yo no le deseo la muerte a nadie- Contesto Yamcha seriamente

-PERO COMO TE ATREVES! HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO!- Grito Milk exaltada al ver a Bulma platicando muy tranquilamente con Yamcha

-Milk escucha…- Los nervios de Bulma aumentaron aun mas cuando noto que Maron venia bajando las escaleras

-ESCUCHO QUE! COMO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO CON ESTE HOMBRE AQUÍ!- Grito Milk echa una furia

-Milk! Te presento al administrador Yayirobe- Dijo Bulma acentuando sus palabras e inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia las escaleras

-Mucho gusto- Dijo ya mas calmada la muchacha al percatarse de la presencia de Maron

-Igualmente señorita, bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos- Se despidió Yamcha también nervioso

-Y tu que haces ahí parada! Estas de metiche o que? Largo!- Regaño Milk a Maron la cual espantada por el carácter de esa mujer prefirió retirarse sin mas

-Es que esa muchacha no me cae nada bien- Contesto Milk ante la mirada acusadora de Bulma

-Voy a ver a Vegeta y luego hablamos- Dijo Bulma para luego ir a comprobar que Vegeta siguiera bien

-Su amiga? Y crees que se lo vaya a decir a Vegeta?- Pregunto Ten Shin Han luego de que Yamcha le contara el pequeño incidente de hace unos momentos

-No lo creo la mas afectada seria su amiga y no creo que quiera verla en ese tipo de situaciones- Dijo Yamcha seriamente, todo ese asunto del administrador se estaba complicando, no pudo evitar ponerse alerta cuando alguien toco su puerta

-Quien es?- Pregunto el ex militar calvo seriamente

-Dice el maestro Roshi que quiere hablar con el administrador, que lo espera en el jardín- Dijo la vos de una sirvienta al otro lado de la puerta, ya mas tranquilo Yamcha salió de su habitación y se dirigió al jardín

-Me buscaba?- Le pregunto Yamcha al viejo sentado en una banca del amplio jardín

-Quiero que te vallas- Hablo Roshi seriamente

-Porque?- Yamcha se extraño bastante acaso el anciano sabia algo

-Porque tu presencia aquí no hace mas que causar angustia y ella quiere que te vayas! Y sabes perfectamente bien a que me refiero-

-Y ella le pidió que me dijera esto?- Pregunto Yamcha quien ya estaba convencido de que el anciano sabia la verdad

-No pero me gusta ayudar sabes?- Dijo Roshi sonriendo tranquilamente

-Pues no me iré, no sin Bulma-

-Escucha muchacho si no te importa el buen nombre de esa muchacha o el echo de que podrías ir a la cárcel por suplantación piensa en tu vida! Sabes lo que aria Vegeta si se entera de la verdad- Dijo Roshi que ya había regresado a su semblante molesto del principio

-Las mismas posibilidades de morir las tiene tanto el como yo, yo vine aquí con un propósito el de llevarme a Bulma y no me iré sin lograrlo- Se defendió Yamcha

-Y si le digo a Vegeta quien eres?- Amenazo el anciano

-Hágalo no me importa!- Dijo Yamcha para luego alejarse furioso del lugar

-JAMAS ME LO HUBIERA IMAGINADO DE TI BULMA!- Fue el recibimiento que le dio Milk cuando la peli azul entro a su habitación luego de pasar un tiempo en la enfermería con Vegeta quien solo había estado durmiendo

-Yo no tuve la culpa Milk el llego así de repente fingiendo ser el administrador y no se quiere ir! Ya se lo eh dicho pero es un necio!- A Bulma se le veía bastante desanimada

-Por eso te quieres ir verdad! Quieres regresarte a tu casa para luego largarte con ese desdichado!- Milk estaba realmente furiosa, ella era una mujer muy reservada y el comportamiento de Bulma se le hacia algo desmoralizado

-Claro que no! Si decidimos separarnos fue porque Vegeta y yo entendimos que lo nuestro nunca iba a funcionar! Y la decisión se tomo antes de la llegada de Yamcha! Llegada en la que yo no tuve nada que ver!- Hablo Bulma ya con la vos quebradiza en verdad esa situación la tenia realmente agobiada

-Pues como se supone que va a haber algo entre tu marido y tu si tienes a este insensato calentándote la cabeza todo el día!-

-Tu no lo entiendes Milk! Entre vegeta y yo han ávido situaciones demasiado angustiosas han ávido gritos e insultos es imposible tratarnos con respeto!- Dijo Bulma para luego romper en llanto como se le había echo costumbre

-Porque no se lo dijiste a tu marido?- Pregunto Milk ya mas tranquila, ver a su amiga en ese estado la angustiaba

-Para que? Para que se maten entre los dos? No tienes idea del odio que le tiene Vegeta lo aborrece Milk! Entiéndeme por favor esto es horrible Milk estoy tan asustada tan desesperada! Casi no duermo vivo con la preocupación de que alguna indiscreción agá que Vegeta se entere de todo y te digo algo! Si estoy viviendo este infierno es por culpa de mi madre por venderme y de Vegeta por aceptarlo!- Bulma ya sin fuerzas se dejo caer sobre su cama, Milk viendo el estado de su amiga prefirió dejar los regaños y consolar a su amiga

-Nana no vas a creer lo que vi!- Dijo Maron entrando a la habitación que compartía con la anciana

-Cuéntame mi niña- Hablo de inmediato Uranai Baba

-La amiga de la idiota de Bulma le metió una regañada tremenda solo porque estaba platicando con el administrador no se te ase algo súper raro?- Dijo Maron recostándose boca arriba sobre su cama

-En serio? Valla tienes razón es algo muy extraño porque será?- Pregunto intrigada la anciana

-Yo pienso que la tal Bulma es una zorra y su amiga lo sabe por eso creyó que estaba asiendo otra cosa- Aseguro Maron

-Puede ser pero de que es algo raro lo es, hay que estar atentas Maron para ver de que mas nos enteramos tal ves si nos enteramos de la razón de sus problemas podamos usarlos a nuestro favor para que el señor Vegeta la mande al demonio de una buena ves- Dijo divertida Uranai Baba

A la mañana siguiente a primeras horas del día Bulma despertó y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la enfermería

-Vegeta despertaste! Como te sientes?- Pregunto al ver que su marido estaba despierto, aun así se encontraba sumamente débil así que solo asintió con la cabeza

-Necesitas algo? Quieres agua?- Pregunto Bulma algo nerviosa el nuevamente asintió y Bulma tomo un poco de agua de una jara de la mesa al lado de la cama de Vegeta y se acerco para ayudarlo a beber

-Si me muero vas a quedar completamente libre- Hablo Vegeta con dificultad

-Vegeta no desperdicies tus pocas energías hablando estupideces yo no quiero que te mueras- Dijo Bulma con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras

-Quiero preguntarte algo- Se notaba la dificultad de Vegeta por permanecer despierto en realidad sus palabras salían mas como balbuceos que como palabras

-Dime- Contesto Bulma

-El otro día cuando fuiste a mi habitación a preguntar por el divorcio lo recuerdas? -Ella asintió y luego el continuo hablando

-Porque te fuiste? Se muy bien que lo estabas disfrutando- Dijo Vegeta tratando de soltar una pequeña risa, Bulma por su parte no pudo ocultar su sonrojo

-De que hablas Vegeta yo no estaba disfrutando nada- Dijo Bulma con evidente nerviosismo

-No mientas mujer estabas acalorada, ansiosa, me di cuenta de eso- Vegeta miro a Bulma directo a los ojos mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-Pues te equivocaste- Contesto Bulma cortante, Vegeta estaba por reprocharle cuando el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió

-No abras estamos hablando- Dijo Vegeta tomándola de la mano para evitar que se levantara

-Puede ser algo importante- Alego Bulma y se zafo del débil agarre de Vegeta para ir a abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a Yamcha junto con Roshi

-Que paso con Toma?- Le pregunto Vegeta a su administrador

-Murió- Contesto Yamcha sin rodeos

-Maldición, habla con su madre y hazle saber que no se preocupe, cada semana recibirá el sueldo que ganaba su difunto hijo- Dijo Vegeta con dificultad

-También quiero decirte que logre ver a uno de los atacantes, no estoy totalmente seguro pero era muy parecido a Turles- Se podía notar la incomodidad de Yamcha

-Turles?- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Vegeta antes de que su cuerpo le exigirá el descanso que necesitaba

-Que paso! Vegeta! Vegeta!- Bulma se asusto muchísimo al ver como su marido perdía la conciencia

-No te preocupes muchacha solo lo venció la debilidad- Dijo Roshi para tranquilizar a la alterada peli azul

-Yo me retiro- Dijo Yamcha muy molesto y salio de la habitación, minutos después entro Roshiaro y Bulma le conto lo de Turles

-No se preocupe niña Bulma que si no esta usted aquí estaré yo no dejare que ese sujeto se le acerque- Hablo decidida la sirvienta

-Roshiaro usted ah estado muy al pendiente de Vegeta porque se ah encariñado tanto con mi marido? Hasta hace poco el había sido muy grosero con usted- Pregunto Bulma curiosa, los demás empleados también se veían preocupados pero lo de Roshiaro era diferente ella había llorado casi tanto como Bulma eh incluso había pasado la noche en vela cuidado a Vegeta a pesar de haberla contratado de una mala manera y hace muy poco tiempo

-Es que me recuerda mucho al hijo de una señora que fue muy buena conmigo- Dijo Roshiaro agachando la mirada, Bulma prefirió no insistir

Los siguientes días Bulma se la paso muy al pendiente de Vegeta a pesar de que cada día mejoraba aun le era imposible levantarse por lo que al pasar una semana Bulma decidió aprovechar que Vegeta dormía para asearlo un poco con la ayuda de Roshi

Bulma no pudo evitar su sonrojo al verse obligada a desvestir a Vegeta hasta dejarlo solo con unos bóxer negros y la venda que cubría su pecho afortunadamente él no presentaba señales de querer despertar, la peli azul humedeció una esponja y comenzó a recorrer con ella el cuerpo de su esposo

-Ayúdame a voltearlo para limpiar también su espalda- Le dijo Bulma a Roshi casi en un susurro pues lo ultimo que quería era que Vegeta se despertara, el anciano tomo a Vegeta delicadamente de los hombros para recostarlo de lado

-Oh por Kami Sama pero quien le hizo eso son marcas de latigazos verdad?- Pregunto Bulma horrorizada al ver las cicatrices en la espalda de Vegeta

-Así es tu marido no ah llevado una vida fácil ya te lo dije, esto ocurrió cuando Vegeta exigió estudios, el trabaja de ayudante en una fabrica, a su jefe no le pareció y lo mando azotar-

-Eso es horrible y quien era su jefe?- Pregunto Bulma con la vos quebradiza

-Su padre- Contesto Roshi

-Pero como es posible? Y cuantos años tenia-

-Su padre era un maldito desgraciado nunca lo trato como hijos suyo, el solo tenia 12 años- Dijo Roshi para luego voltear a ver a Vegeta y dedicarle una mirada triste, Bulma prefirió no seguir hablando y se dedico a limpiar con toda la delicadeza del mundo la espalda de Vegeta, una ves que termino con su tarea salió de la enfermería pero en la noche antes de irse a acostar fue a ver como seguía y se preocupo bastante cuando toco su frente

-De nuevo tiene fiebre- Dijo Bulma para si misma y enseguida salió en busca de agua fría

-Bulma espera yo…-

-No tengo tiempo Yamcha- Interrumpió Bulma mientras subía las escaleras a toda prisa cuando llego a la enfermería comenzó a colocarle pañuelos con agua fría en la frente a Vegeta

-Bulma por favor escúchame hace días que no te veo estoy desesperado!- Dijo Yamcha sin importarle estar en la misma habitación de Vegeta

-Shhh! Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo!- Dijo Bulma jalando a Yamcha hasta la puerta

-Bulma- Dijo Vegeta quien acababa de despertar

-Aquí estoy Vegeta- Dijo ella con dulzura acercándose a la cama

-No te vayas, no me abandones- Hablo Vegeta con los ojos entre abiertos

-No me iré Vegeta- Le contesto Bulma mientras acariciaba su rostro solo para comprobar que la fiebre lejos de disminuir había aumentado

-No, no quiero que me abandones nunca-

-No lo are- Bulma se acerco aun mas recostándose en la cama

-Júramelo, júrame que no me vas a abandonar nunca-

-No le agás caso Bulma! Esta delirando por la fiebre!- Hablo Yamcha molesto, Bulma que parecía ignorar por completo la presencia de Yamcha se estremeció por las palabras de su marido, estos días que lo había estado cuidando, que se había percatado de lo dulce que se veía cuando dormía con esa expresión tan serena, escuchar como solía llamarla en sueños, haberse percatado de lo triste que había sido su infancia en verdad habían cambiado por completo su perspectiva hacia ese hombre

-Te lo juro Vegeta juro que jamás te abandonare- Dijo Bulma mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, ante la mirada de furia de Yamcha

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza, también quiero aprovechar para agradecer a quienes me dieron su opinión de mis futuros Fics y quiero que sepan que ya eh tomado la decisión de cual comenzare a escribir espero no decepcionar a nadie pero fue del que mejores criticas tuve y el que mas ganas tengo de escribir tal ves para la próxima semana sepan cual fue mi decisión :) con respecto a este capitulo espero allá valido la pena la espera y espero sus Reviws ;)**


	8. Capitulo 8 Me quedo con mi marido

**N/A: Hola n.n me alegra que esta ves pude actualizar mas pronto y en verdad quiero agradecer todos sus reviews y decidí comenzar a contestarlos al final del capitulo ;)**

Capitulo 8: Me quedo con mi marido

Tras el juramento de Bulma Yamcha salió de la enfermería muy molesto y Vegeta se desvaneció debido a la alta fiebre, Bulma paso casi toda la noche intentado enfriarlo y luego se fue a dormir al pequeño sillón donde había pasado las ultimas noches

-Niña Bulma tiene una visita si quiere yo me quedo cuidándolo- Dijo Roshiaro entrando a la enfermería, Bulma que acababa de despertar asintió y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse para recibir a la visita

-Buenos días mi nombre es Bulma Brief de Ouji- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa al hombre en el recibidor

-Mucho gusto soy el señor Tora, vivo cerca de aquí y me entere de lo que le sucedió al señor Vegeta y quise venir a ver como se encuentra- Dijo amablemente el señor

-Muchas gracias, todos estábamos muy asustados pero afortunadamente ya paso lo peor ahora solo se esta recuperando- Dijo Bulma tomando asiento al igual que el señor Tora

-Me alegro y déjeme decirle que es usted una joven muy hermosa ahora entiendo porque Vegeta se empeño tanto en arreglar la casa para su llegada-

Bulma no puedo evitar sonreír por las palabras de Tora, ya había oído por ahí hablar a las sirvientas sobre los muebles nuevos pero no sabia que Vegeta había mandado decorar la casa para su llegada, Bulma y el señor Tora estuvieron conversando durante un rato y luego el se despidió no sin antes hacer prometer a Bulma una visita a la casa de el, luego Bulma subió para ver como se encontraba su esposo

-A donde vas!?- Le pregunto una molesta Bulma a Maron quien estaba a pocos pasos de la enfermería

-Es que necesito hablar con Vegeta sobre unas cosas de la empresa- Dijo Maron con el mismo tono molesto

-No creo que MI MARIDO este en condiciones de atender esos asuntos- Dijo Bulma remarcando muy bien las palabras ´mi marido´

-Pero es que…-

-Si tanto te urge háblalo con el señor Yayirobe, con permiso- Dijo Bulma con mirada asesina asiendo a Maron a un lado para entrar a la enfermería

-Ush maldita- Dijo Maron para si misma y luego se alejo del lugar

-El señor Tora vino a preguntar por tu salud y me hizo prometer que en cuanto te mejoraras iríamos a visitarlo para conocer a su esposa y sus hijos- Dijo Bulma cuando entro y vio a Vegeta despierto, él no contesto solo permaneció mirando fijamente a Bulma, ella se acerco y se sentó junto a el en la cama

-El día que te hirieron llego mi amiga Milk- Dijo Bulma intentado sacar platica

-Supongo entonces que ya te vas- Dijo Vegeta con dureza, Bulma no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta

-Eh.. Yo… Si supongo, iré a ver como esta Milk- Bulma se levanto y salió en busca de amiga, la encontró en su cuarto y luego la arrastro hasta el jardín

-Milk eh tomando una decisión- Le dijo Bulma a la peli negro una ves que la soltó

-A que te refieres- Pregunto Milk

-No me iré, me quedare aquí con Vegeta- Dijo Bulma mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente mientras Milk sonreía

-No sabes cuanto gusto me da eso Bulma, ahora el único problema es Yamcha, se tiene que ir!-

-Ya lo se Milk, hablare con el, le diré lo que eh decidido y espero que lo entienda-

Bulma y Milk continuaron platicando un rato mas y Bulma le explico los motivos de su cambo de opinión

-Y cuando le dirás a tu marido que cambiaste de parecer?- Pregunto Milk entusiasmada

-Ahora mismo Milk- Dijo Bulma con determinación y luego dejo a su amiga en el patio para ir a hablar con Vegeta

-Como te sientes- Pregunto Bulma un poco nerviosa entrando a la enfermería

-Bien- Contesto Vegeta levantándose para quedar recargado en la cabecera de la cama

-Vegeta… si quieres me quedo- Bulma había pensado muchas maneras de hacerle saber su decisión a Vegeta sin embargo opto por ir al grano

-Quedarte?- Se podía ver la confusión en el rostro de Vegeta

-Si, me refiero a quedarme, a seguir viviendo contigo- Dijo Bulma con una pequeña sonrisa

-No me digas que tu familia necesita más dinero- Pregunto Vegeta con el seño fruncido y de inmediato se borro la sonrisa del rostro de Bulma

-Claro que no! Porque siempre has de pensar lo peor de mi!- Dijo Bulma ofendida

-Porque hasta ahora me as dado muy pocos motivos para pensar bien de ti- Le contesto Vegeta manteniendo su mirada fría pero al ver las lagrimas bajar por el rostro de Bulma cambio su semblante por uno mas tranquilo

-Déjate de lloriqueos Bulma, porque decidiste quedarte?- Pregunto Vegeta ya mas calmado pero aun manteniéndose distante

-Porque tu me lo pediste! Hasta me hiciste jurarlo!-

-Yo te lo pedí? No lo recuerdo, seguramente era por la fiebre- Dijo Vegeta bastante extrañado y la fiebre era la única respuesta lógica que el tenia pues pedirle a Bulma que se quedara era algo que el mismo se había prometido no volver a hacer

-Pues si no quieres, si ya as cambiado de parecer de a cuerdo has de cuenta que no dije nada!- Dijo Bulma molesta y luego salió de la enfermería con un azote de puerta

-Espera mujer!- Vegeta intento levantarse para alcanzar a Bulma pero el dolor en su pecho no se lo permitió

-Ya no quiere que me quede Milk, seguramente ya se fastidio de mi- Dijo Bulma mientras entraba a la habitación de la peli negro y se dejaba caer en la cama

-Pero si tu misma me acabas de decir que el te lo pidió- Dijo Milk recordando el resiente relato de Bulma

-Dijo que había sido un delirio causado por la fiebre!- Contesto Bulma ofendida

-Vamos amiga tómatelo con calma- Dijo Milk en un intento de calmar a la furiosa peli azul

-Tal ves ya no le intereso, tal ves lo que hay entre Maron y el es mas fuerte de lo que pienso- Dijo Bulma cambiando su estado de furia por uno de tristeza

-Jaja ahí Bulma como crees que esa mujerzuela le va a gustar mas que tu- Se burlo Milk

-Y por que no? Es bonita y seguramente mucho mas complaciente- Dijo Bulma volviendo a su estado de furia

-Bulma me equivoco o estas celosa?- Pregunto Milk con una mirada de picardía

-Hay Milk por favor! No molestes- Se quejo Bulma mientras hundía su rostro en una almohada

Caída la noche Milk dejo a una dormida Bulma en su habitación y salió rumbo a las habitaciones de los trabajadores

-Bulma noches-Milk miro con una mirada asesina una ves que Yamcha abrió la puerta de su habitación

-Quiero hablar contigo- Dijo Milk mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta para evitar a los chismosos

-Que se ofrece Milk- Pregunto Yamcha en tono cansado pues sabia exactamente lo que le iba a decir

-Quiero que te vayas Yamcha! Tu no puedes estar aquí!-

-Cuando vuelven tu y Bulma a la capital de oeste- Pregunto Yamcha evitando la acusación de la peli negro

-Yo no se hasta cuando me quede pero Bulma no va a ninguna parte ella se quedara aquí con su marido- Dijo Milk

-QUE! Eso no lo voy a permitir! Dile a tu amiga que tengo que hablar con ella!- Grito furiosos Yamcha

-Dudo que se pueda, ella esta muy ocupada atendiendo a su esposo, además Yamcha no es prudente alguien podría verlos- Dijo Milk quien permanecía tranquila ante los gritos de Yamcha

-ME IMPORTA UN DEMONIO SIN NOS VEN O NO!- Yamcha estaba realmente colérico

-Que es lo que pretendes! Perjudicarla!?- A Milk se le había acabado la paciencia

-NO! Pretendo salvarla del infierno de vida que esta llevando junto a un hombre que no ama! Quiero recuperar lo que me quitaron de la manera más infame! Por que Bulma es MIA! Ella me pertenece!-

-Te das cuenta de las estupideces que estas diciendo Yamcha? Ella no te pertenece! Bulma no es objeto algo que tenga dueño! Y si así lo fuera en todo caso ella le pertenecería a Vegeta! No a ti!- Grito Milk molesta ante las incoherencias del ex militar

-No me refiero a la pertenencia que te da un maldito papel firmado o un juramento echo a la fuerza! Me refiero a la pertenencia del alma! Bulma y yo somos uno del otro por que nos amamos! Tú no sabes como me siento Milk! Me arrancaron de su lado de la manera mas cruel! Me encerraron injustamente y cuando después por fin pude volver a verla me recibe vestida de novia! Porque se había casado con otro como crees que me sentí en ese momento!? Así que ten por seguro que no me iré de aquí sin Bulma y si es necesario que Vegeta se entere de quien soy pues así sea y que la suerte decida lo que ocurra- Sentencio Yamcha, Milk solamente negó con la cabeza en un acto de decepción y se fue del lugar sin mencionar nada mas

Mientras tanto Vegeta que acaba de ser trasladado a su habitación hace un par de horas comenzó a escuchar ruidos en el cuarto del baño que compartía con Bulma

-Mujer estas hay?- Grito Vegeta desde su cama, Bulma que hacia unos minutos había despertado en la habitación de Milk se había ido a su cuarto pero antes de volver a dormir prefirió darse un baño, se encontraba llenando la tina cuando escucho como Vegeta la llamaba, dudo un poco pero luego abrió la puerta del baño que daba a la habitación de su esposo

-No sabia que ya estabas aquí, se te ofrece algo?- Pregunto Bulma un poco nerviosa

-Acércate- Dijo Vegeta seriamente, Bulma asintió y se acerco hasta estar junto a la cama de Vegeta

-Siéntate- Demando Vegeta asiéndose a un lado dejando espacio en la cama, Bulma obedeció en silencio y sentó junto a el

-En caso de que te quedes en que condiciones viviremos, seguiremos igual tu en tu cuarto y yo aquí o… asumirías tu papel de casada con todo lo que eso conlleva- Dijo Vegeta esbozando media sonrisa y permitiéndose acariciar la pierna de Bulma, quien al parecer había olvidado que solo llevaba una pequeña bata de baño sobre su ropa interior, Bulma no pudo evitar sentir una corriente eléctrica por su columna vertebral tras la suave caricia de Vegeta

-Pues… Eso dejo que tu lo decidas- Contesto Bulma acercándose mas a Vegeta

-La cama es grande no crees?- Dijo Vegeta soltando la pierna de Bulma y acomodándose para dormir, claro que le encantaría pasar la noche con ella pero pedírselo eso no lo aria, la propuesta ya estaba en el aire y lo dejaría como su decisión, su satisfacción fue grande cuando sintió como a su lado sucumbía el colchón por el peso de Bulma

A primeras horas de la mañana la peli azul despertó y de inmediato sintió como un fuerte brazo rodeaba su cintura, ella quien toda la noche había dormido dándole la espalda a Vegeta se volteo delicadamente para no despertarlo y poder observar la tranquilidad de aquel hombre, casi como un reflejo acaricio delicadamente la mejilla de Vegeta, luego se levanto y camino hasta su habitación, se vistió y regreso a la habitación de Vegeta, se recostó en su lado de la cama y se quedo ahí en silencio observando a su esposo, un par de horas después Vegeta despertó y de in mediato mando llamar a Turles a su habitación

-El señor Yayirobe insiste en que uno de los atacantes se parecía mucho a ti- Dijo Vegeta mirando seriamente al empleado

-Como crees Vegeta, yo para que iba a querer matarte!- Contesto Turles

-A mi? Por ninguna supongo pero y a Toma?, Te seré sincero, pienso que el insecto de Broly es quien esta detrás de los robos y que tu eres su cómplice, Toma en un principio los ayudo, pero cuando lo nombre jefe de la vigilancia ya no quiso y decidiste matarlo por miedo a que el señor Yayirobe o yo nos enteráramos- Dijo Vegeta con la mirada clavada en Turles

-Por supuesto que no! Yo…-

-Si confiesas ahora puedo dejar que te vayas y te ahorres lo que te toca, sabes cuanto me han robado? Te esperan unos buenos años en prisión Turles- Interrumpió Vegeta hablando de una manera burlesca

-No Vegeta yo te aseguro que…-

-No me asegures nada! Solo piénsalo, ahora largo de aquí- Ordeno Vegeta, Turles asintió y se retiro

-Estas loco Vegeta porque hiciste eso! Si de verdad esta involucrado con Broly lo primero que ara será ir a contárselo!- Hablo Bulma quien durante toda la conversación anterior se había limitado a escuchar sentada en su lado de la cama

-Lo se, y eso es lo que quiero que esa sabandija se entere que a mi nadie me ve la cara-

-Pero Vegeta es muy peligroso! Podría volver a intentar hacerte daño- Dijo Bulma acercándose más a Vegeta

-Te afectaría mi muerte mujer?- Pregunto Vegeta también acercándose mas a la peli azul

-Por su puesto que si- Contesto Bulma acariciando la mejilla de Vegeta

-Mujer…- Vegeta tomo la mano de Bulma y la apretó mas contra su rostro, Bulma se acerco aun mas casi rosando sus labios

-Tengo hambre consígueme algo de comer- Dijo Vegeta esbozando media sonrisa

-Ush Vegeta! Eres odioso!- Dijo Bulma apartándose de golpe y saliendo de la habitación, pero al poco rato regreso con una bandeja de comida y se quedo en la habitación a acompañar a Vegeta

-Buscaba a alguien?- Pregunto Uranai Baba al administrador al ver que entro muy molesto al recibidor de la casa

-A la señora Bulma- Contesto Yamcha de malas, el simple echo de llamarla señora le alteraba los nervios

-Debe estar arriba con su marido quiere que la llame- Dijo Uranai baba muy sonriente

-No, no tiene caso molestarla pero si la ve dígale que necesito hablar con ella- Contesto Yamcha sin importarle el levantar alguna sospecha total que el administrador hable con la dueña de la casa no era algo anormal

Urania asintió y una ves que el administrador salió de la habitación ella hizo lo mismo en busca de su aijada

-Ahora si no me queda ninguna duda de que entre el administrador y Bulma hay algo- Dijo muy feliz la anciana cuando encontró a Maron

-Por que lo dices?- Pregunto intrigada la peli azul

-Dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella pero de que? Asuntos de la empresa lo dudo, para eso buscaría a Vegeta o a Turles-

-Pues quien sabe pero de algo si estoy segura ese admnistrador no es tan bueno como dijo Raditz en la carta de recomendación, no tenia nada que hacer y me puse a echarle un vistazo a las cuentas, el libro de mayor no esta al día, entiendo que como Vegeta esta ausente debe estar muy ocupado pero esa es su responsabilidad principal además encontré unos errores que ni siquiera yo cometería- Dijo Maron bastante intrigada, como su padre había sido el administrador de Vegeta por tantos años ella estaba muy familiarizada con la contabilidad

-Esto se pone cada ves mas interesante-A Uranai se le veía bastante emocionada

-Si hay algo entre esos dos los tenemos que descubrir pero ya! Me urge! En la cocina escuche a las criadas diciendo que ya habían dormido juntos!- Dijo Maron muy molesta

-Hay Maron no te preocupes por eso así son los hombres un día duermen con una y otros días con otra, lo importante es con quien se queda al final- Le contesto la anciana maliciosamente

El resto del día Bulma se la paso vagando por la casa con Milk, claro pasando de ves en cuando a visitar a Vegeta, a pesar de que ya se le veía bastante mejor aun le preocupaba su estado, ya de noche medito un poco la idea de irse a su cuarto sin embargo regreso a la habitación de Vegeta y sin hacer comentario se acostó en la cama con el, el también prefirió no hacer comentario al respecto y simplemente se limito a disfrutar la compañía de su mujer, ambos hablaron durante un rato antes de dormir Vegeta le platico que había hablado con Raditz por teléfono y pronto vendría a visitarlo, después de eso Bulma fingió cansancio para poder acabar con la platica y dormir

A la mañana siguiente apenas despertó se vistió y corrió a buscar a Milk

-Milk! A pasado algo horrible!- Dijo Bulma entrando a la habitación de la peli negro bastante alterada

-Que ocurre Bulma- Pregunto una somnolienta Milk

-Raditz va a venir de visita!-

-Y eso que?- Pregunto Milk cubriéndose de nuevo con las sabanas

-Es que no lo entiendes! Raditz es quien contrato al verdadero administrador! Lo conoce y también conoce a Yamcha! El fue quien nos vio el día de la boda!- Dijo Bulma arrancándole las cobijas a Milk

-Que? Solo eso nos faltaba!- Dijo Milk a quien la noticia ya la había despertado

-Tengo que prevenirlo!- Dijo Bulma empezando a hurgar en los cajones en busca de lápiz y papel

-Bueno Bulma tal ves esto sea lo que haga falta para que ese terco se vaya- Dijo Milk mirando el lado bueno de la situación

-Tienes razón Milk- Contesto Bulma mientras comenzaba a escribir la nota para Yamcha

-Doctor que bueno que llego- Dijo una de las sirvientas que se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la mansión, de inmediato dejo lo que estaba asiendo y acompaño al doctor a la habitación de Vegeta, luego fue a buscar a Bulma para avisarle que el doctor Upa había llegado para revisar a Vegeta

-Roshiaro que bueno que la veo necesito que le lleve esto al administrador pero que nadie la vea- Dijo Bulma entregándole la carta ya terminada para Yamcha

-Esta bien- Dijo Roshiaro no muy convencida y luego salió de la habitación en busca del administrador

-Bulma esa mujer es segura?- Pregunto Milk

-La conozco mas que a las demás y hasta ahora ah demostrado ser de confianza, bueno voy con Vegeta- Le contesto Bulma mientras salía de la habitación

-Entonces ya me puedo levantar?- Le pregunto Vegeta al doctor

-Si pero sin abusar de tus fuerzas entiendes- Le contesto el doctor Upa

-Y como va el hospital?- Pregunto Vegeta mientras hacia un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie

-Muy bien todo esta marchando a la perfección, y dígame Bulma cuando tendremos el honor de verla por las instalaciones- Pregunto amablemente el medico

-Cuando mi marido pueda aguantar el viaje hasta el centro- Contesto alegre la peli azul

-Me alegro será un gusto tenerla por allá, también por que el hospital lleva su nombre- Dijo Upa mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín

-Enserio?- Pregunto Bulma mientras se formaba en su rostro una enorme sonrisa

-Si claro Vegeta no se lo había dicho?- Dijo Bulma al ver la sorpresa de Bulma

-Hmp hay muchas cosas que mi mujer todavía no sabe- Dijo Vegeta volteando su rostro hacia otro lado para evitar que su sonrojo se hiciera notable mientras se cuestionaba en que estaba pensando con esa cursilería

-Bueno yo me retiro ya sabes Vegeta no abuses- Le advirtió el medico

-Lo acompaño- Dijo Bulma mientras salía de la habitación con Upa no sin antes dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a su marido, una ves que despido al doctor salió corriendo a donde había quedado de verse con Yamcha

-Escúchame bien, no tengo mucho tiempo solo vengo a decirte que Vegeta hablo con Raditz y vendrá de visita tienes que irte!- Dijo Bulma respirando agitadamente por el cansancio de correr desde la entrada hasta el patio trasero, al notar que Yamcha no parecía reaccionar y solo se limitaba a verla fijamente volvió a hablar

-Yamcha! Raditz conoce al verdadero administrador y fue quien nos vio el día que me iba a fugar contigo!- Hablo Bulma desesperada

-Tu amiga me dijo que piensas quedarte con Vegeta, es cierto?- Hablo Yamcha con rencor

-Si… pero ese no es el punto Yamcha tienes que…-

-Porque! Por ese estúpido juramento que le hiciste!- Interrumpió Yamcha

-Mi padre esta enfermo Yamcha tu lo sabes y no le quiero dar alguna preocupación, si regreso podría sospechar algo y no quiero causarle problemas- Mintió Bulma, tal ves esa era parte de la verdad pero claro no era toda la verdad

- Ahora eres una mártir! La que se sacrifica por todos menos por mi cierto!-

-Sacrificarme por ti!? Y quien se sacrifica por mi Yamcha? Quien me va a dar la tranquilidad que necesito! Cuanto tiempo crees que pueda seguir asi? Contigo de un lado Vegeta del otro y mi familia por en medio! No tienes idea del infierno en el que estoy viviendo!- Grito Bulma perdiendo por completo la calma

-Pero Bulma…-

-Escucha Yamcha se que fue muy cruel lo que nos paso pero ya nada se puede hacer y tienes que irte!-

-Y que hay de nuestro amor Bulma! No seas estúpida! Como puedes seguir viviendo al lado de ese hombre!- Grito Yamcha desesperado

-Ya basta! No te permito que me ofendas! Y si quieres descubrirte y matarte a golpes con Vegeta pues hazlo!- Grito Bulma para luego darle la espalda a Yamcha

-No me iré Bulma me oíste! Aquí me tendrás cada día de tu vida hasta que te des cuenta de que yo tengo la razón!- Fueron las palabras que Bulma escucho de Yamcha mientras ella se alejaba del lugar

-Entonces ya va a dejar la cama?- Pregunto Maron muy alegremente a Vegeta aprovechando que Bulma no estaba en la habitación para hacerle una pequeña visita

-Si la herida ya esta cicatrizando además estoy arto de estar entre cuatro paredes- Contesto Vegeta

-Me alegro tanto! Y ya es tiempo de que atienda las empresas el pobre Yayirobe ya no puede con los dos trabajos-

-Tengo entendido que lo hace muy bien-

-Si claro porque usted le daba instrucciones a través de la señora Bulma verdad?- Pregunto Maron fingiendo inocencia

-Porque preguntas eso- Contesto Vegeta con el seño fruncido

-Bueno pues los eh visto platicando y el ah peguntado seguido por ella- Dijo Maron con toda la intención de ver la reacción de Vegeta, la cual fue ponerse en un evidente estado de furia, la peli azul satisfecha recordó que tenia cosas que hacer y salió de la habitación

-No se quiere ir Milk!- Luego de la discusión con Yamcha Bulma de inmediato había ido con Milk en busca de consuelo

-Tengo tanto miedo de que Vegeta se entere de la verdad- Dijo Bulma abrazando a su amiga

-Haber Bulma dime la verdad ya te esta gustando tu marido cierto?- Pregunto la peli negro

-Claro que no Milk lo que pasa es que…- Le contesto Bulma poniéndose aun mas nerviosa

-A mi no me mientas Bulma, Vegeta es guapo, el otro también pero tu marido es mucho mas apuesto y ya hasta duermen juntos- Dijo Milk con una mirada picara

-Si, pero no ah pasado nada- Le contesto Bulma molesta

-Y te gustaría que pasara?- Dijo Milk olvidándose del pudor por un momento

-Hay Milk por favor que clase de preguntas son esas-

-Vamos Bulma no finjas inocencia conmigo- Se quejo la amiga de Bulma

-Bueno pues… Vegeta no me desagrada físicamente y a veces me mira de una manera tan intensa que… Milk tu crees que aun sin estar enamorada pueda disfrutar tener… bueno 'eso'?- Pregunto Bulma

-Bueno amiga pues la carne es débil- Contesto Milk casi en un susurro

-Quiero que este muy al pendiente de mi mujer- Le dijo Vegeta a Roshiaro luego de que la mandara llamar

-Siempre estoy al pendiente de la niña Bulma- Contesto la sirvienta

-No me refiero a eso, eh oído que el administrador la busca, mira se que estas agradecida con mi mujer porque gracias a ella conseguiste el trabajo pero el que dispone si alguien se queda o se va soy yo! Así que me gustaría estar bien informado- Dijo Vegeta fríamente

La sirvienta asintió y de inmediato salió a buscar a Bulma

-Porque le manda recados a ese hombre? Niña no haga nada malo su marido la quiere mucho- Pregunto Roshiaro seriamente luego de contarle lo que Vegeta le había dicho

-Es algo complicado, pero no estoy faltándole a mi marido y yo insisto porque tenerle tanto apego a alguien que ni siquiera le quería dar trabajo- Cuestiono Bulma

-Pues porque… porque… porque a pesar de eso yo siento que el es bueno y porque me doy cuenta de que sufre por usted- Contesto Roshiaro

-Sufre por mi?- Pregunto Bulma

-Si niña, cuando un hombre se enamora y no es correspondido sufre mucho-

-Pero Vegeta no esta enamorado de mi- Aseguro Bulma

-Pues yo pienso que si- Le contesto Roshiaro, Bulma solo negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras dejando a Roshiaro sola, luego siguió con sus tareas, hasta que mas tarde vio llegar Roshi

-Roshi estoy tan preocupada- Le dijo Roshiaro al viejo maestro de Vegeta

-Por que? Vegeta tubo una recaída?- Pregunto Roshi alarmado

-No pero alguien le ah contado un chisme a mi hijo sobre la niña Bulma y el administrador- Dijo angustiada la sirvienta

**Hasta aquí el capitulo se que tal ves podrían estar pensando en donde rallos esta el orgullo de Vegeta? Pues créanme ya abra tiempo de sobra para eso, bueno ahora como dije contestare los reviews del capitulo pasado**

** : **Jeje bueno pues creo que el final del capitulo resuelve tu duda ;)

**aome tendo: **Ntp aunque me cueste la vida siempre podras contar que abra un próximo capitulo jeje

**AYNAT-DRAM: **Sip, aquí es cuando comienzan a surgir los sentimientos en Bulma

**DBZssjGirl: **Créeme que después de eso aun les faltas muchísimas cosas por vivir a esta pareja y aquí lo sabrás :)

**Girl-VegBul: **Si los empecé a leer y te juro que quede clavadisima! Yo ya voy en las ultimas 100 paginas del tercer libro 'Sinsajo' y estoy que me muero de la emoción! Jaja yo aun no me decido por Peeta o Gale creo que amo a los 2 :3

**Issas: **Exactamente aquí es donde Bulma comienza a cuestionar sus sentimientos hacia vegeta

**ccyBriefs: **Tienes toda la razón! Creo que el pasado de Vegeta es una de las cosas que mas atrae de el jeje

**KariiNa Uchiha: **Precisamente aquí comienza la verdadera historia de amor de estos 2

**Karito: **En realidad creo que en estos momentos de la historia Bulma esta tan confundida como tu xD pero ntp pronto aclarara sus sentimientos

**En verdad muchas gracias por comentar y espero seguir contando con su apoyo el resto del Fic un abrazo para mis lectores :D**


End file.
